Your So Cold
by MyDyingDaysBlackRose
Summary: Alice. Polite, Kind, Beautiful, and Flawless, everything that gaara is not, when Gaara falls for the girl he discovers that nothing is perfect GaaraOC
1. Musical Voice

Naruto, Gaara, Sakura, Sasuke, Lee, and Temari, all sat at the large table making small talk with each other, their other teammates and friends were scattered around the room at other tables, they were all dressed in fancy suits or dresses, talking happily. It had been several months since any of them had seen each other, they were here discussing the peace between Sunakagre and Konoha.

"A toast if you will." Came a light musical voice, from the stage.

Every table in the room went silent as they gazed at the girl who had spoken. She looked no older then twenty, about the age of Naruto and the rest of them, but she looked like she came straight out of a movie. Her skin was extremely pale, she had long black hair, that framed her perfect features, her icy were a stunning icy blue that reminded everyone of ice. She had dark rings around her eyes, as if she suffered from constant insomnia, they didn't hold a candle to Gaaras rings, but they were still visible.

The girl lifted her goblet of wine, it took the rest of the room a moment to recover before they copied her movement.

"To peace, and serenity of our two beloved villages, may they prosper and grow and the bond between us stay strong…." She paused for a moment. "And may those who try to break us feel the fury of our ninja!"

The room erupted into cheer as she finished her toast and most downed there drinks in a single gulp, and talk quickly continued among the tables.

After the end of the festival, the Konoha ninja and there gusts from Suna were the only ones left talking.

"Tsunade!" Sakuras voice made the woman and the girl whom she was walking away with turn. Tsunade saw Sakura and smiled.

"Hey Sakura what's up?" Tsunade approached the ninja accompanied by the beautiful girl who had made the toast earlier.

"Your short, just like me! See Sasuke the short people are pretty!" Naruto slung his arm around the girls shoulders and she smiled good naturedly. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Who are you?" Tentean stared at the girl.

"My name is Alice and who-" Tsunade interrupted the musical voice.

"Ya and she will beat the shit out of you if you get on her bad side." Tsunade ruffled her midnight colored hair.

"Hn. No girl could beat me."Sasuke snorted confidently, and faster then he could blink he was on his back, a high heel digging into his chest.

His eyes went wide as she leaned over him, he was stunned at her speed, not even he moved that fast. He tried to struggle, but her heel dug into his skin and made it impossible to move.

"Get off of Sasuke-kun!" A blonde lunged at the black haired girl, who disappeared causing the blonde to fall on top of the fallen Uchiha, who in turn quickly pushed her off and rose to his feet staggering back. Naruto was on the ground he was laughing so hard.

Kankuro glanced at the tiny girl who had appeared next to him.

"I'm Kankuro." He extended his hand and she smiled.

"Alice." She shook his hand. "But you already knew that." He grinned and then frowned, her skin was like ice. He shrugged out of his jacket offering it to her.

"Here."

"Thank you."

Naruto was finally able to breathe again and rose to his feet, and he introduced everyone.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." She gracefully bowed.

"Your killin me Alice… you gotta stop being so damn polite." Tsunade exclaimed exasperated. Said girl laughed softly.

"Terribly sorry…I was raised that way."

"Hey do you live in Konoha?" Naruto joined the conversation.

"No…….but Tsunade goes into a withdrawal if I don't visit."

"Well then…what village are you from?"

"I don't remember….its been many years,….but I live in the forest."

Narutos jaw hit the floor.

"What? Why? No you will stay at my place…..at least for the rest of the time you're here."

Alice raised her eyebrow at the comment and Tsunade shrugged taking a swig of whiskey.

"Its better then that crappy hotel."

Alice nodded and smiled.

"Alright Naruto I accept your offer."

The blonde was estatic, he grabbed her arm and dragged her down the street talking hurriedly about a thousand things at once, leaving a handful of ninja laughing, far behind them.


	2. A Day In Konoha

"Good morning Naruto!" Alice chirpped from his kitchen counter.

"Nggghhhhh….." Came the response, and Alice laughed, as she watched him pour some cereal into a bowl and slowly eat it, she knew he had just woken up and wanted to give him peace.

As Naruto put his bowl in the sink he noticed his was the only bowl in the sink….Alice hadn't eaten.

"Don't you want anything to eat?"

"No im not that hungry."

"You sure?"

She just nodded and hopped off the counter. Naruto was about to protest but a knock on the door, brought his attention, from her and towards the living room. He opened the door and in walked the three sand siblings.

"Good morning guys!" Naruto grinned, as Alice floated into the room, and Naruto remembered there argument.

"You need to eat something." He frowned at her. She rolled her icy blue eyes.

"You worry to much mom." The musical voice danced across the room as she slung her arm around Gaaras shoulders gently leaning into him.

"Just ask Sasuke im sure he will tell you I weigh heavy enough." 

Naruto couldn't help it, he started laughing again, followed by Kankuro and Temari, even Gaara let out a small chuckle, as he let his arm fall around her shoulders, he didn't know why but he felt at peace around the girl.

\

After a moment Naruto recovered and rose to his feet.

"Oh man…..if I didn't have Hinata, I would so ask you to be my girlfriend." The blonde grinned with his hands on his knees trying to regain his breath.

Gaara felt something bubble inside of him, it was small, but it was there, like a small flame it caused him to glare at the blonde slightly, but the sound of Alices musical laughter made that quickly leave.

As the group of five just walked around Konoha together, Gaara noticed that not once had Alice had a drink, or had eaten a bite out of anything. She would order her food, pick it apart with her pale fingers, and then throw it away.

"Alice can I talk to you for a moment?" 

Alice smiled and nodded, and the three remaining ninja looked at him curiously it was rare that Gaara wanted to talk to someone….who the hell were they kidding it was rare to see Gaara talk to anyone….much less someone they just met.

"Your not human are you?" Gaara got straight to the point as soon as they were far away from the remaining three. The smile dropped from Alices face.

"No…….im not….I cannot deny you information Kazekage-sama….but I would prefer not to tell you what I am…..and yes Tsunade knows."

Gaara stared at her for a moment, he knew if he asked she would tell him what she was, but by the look in her eyes, he could tell she preferred not to say.

"I will not judge you….I was the holder of the wretched demon Shukaku…my mother died giving birth to me, and my father tried to kill me numerous times…..I will not hate you."

Tears filled her icy blue eyes. She reached out and gently grabbed his hand and held it to her cheek and closed her eyes, her skin was cold, which felt strangely nice to the Kazekage.

"I was born in Sunakagre…." Her voice broke as she gripped his hand tighter, leaning into his warm hand that rested upon her cheek. She opened her eyes to meet his gaze. "One hundred and twenty seven years ago."


	3. Anger

Gaaras eyes narrowed and he gripped her shoulders, staring into her innocent blue eyes.

"I am the God damn kazekage and you will tell me the truth…….now!"

Gaaras sea foam green eyes bore into hers , as his chakra flared around him. Naruto and the others raced around the corner.

"I would not lie to you Kazekage-sama! You have power over me and I cannot lie to you!"

"Then tell me the truth or you will regret it."

"What are you going to do kill me? Well sorry to burst your bubble but im already dead."

Realization hit her eyes as soon as the words left her eyes, she ripped herself free from his grasp and stumbled back, before disappearing all together in a black blur.

"Did she just say…."Kankuro trailed off.

"She was dead?" Temari finished.

"That's because she is dead." The group of five jumped and turned to face Tsunade who for once carried a serious expression on her face. "C'mon ill explain it back at my office.

The group walked in silence trying and failing horribly to figure out how it could be possible. Tsunade opened the door and they followed behind her, she motioned towards scattered chairs, and they all sat except for Gaara. 

"Alice….was born in Sunakagre….one hundred and twenty seven years ago, her mother died giving birth to her, she bled out internally, her father blamed her relentlessly for it he quickly became a severe alcoholic, he beat her day in and day out, she kept to the attic…he would get so intoxicated he wouldn't look there…..as time went on the beatings grew worse, and when she turned twenty she ran away….."

"Why didn't she run away sooner?" Naruto piped up.

"Back then……..women were not treated as kindly as they are today…anyway." She glared at the boy. "This is the part of her past she wouldn't tell me, but somehow she was-" Tsunade was cut off as the doors opened to her office and Alice gracefully strode in, her long black hair trailing behind her and her icy eyes narrowed into a fierce glare, flashing with anger.

"Is there a reason my past is such a popular subject!" Alice's musical sounding voice was laced with malice as her arms folded over her chest.

Tsunade visibly paled…….the tiny girl was not pleased.

"You cant just say your dead and not give them information!" Tsunade rose from her seat in anger, towering over the black-haired girl.

"That information is my past…they have not known me for more then a day they have no right to know my past!" She barked back.

"You will not deprive my ninja or there guests of information, whether you slip and say something on accident or not!"

Before Tsunade could blink she was lifted off the floor and slammed roughly into the wall.

Alice's eyes turned pure black in color with blue streaks running through them, her k9s lengthened so they grew past her chin, and a deep throated snarl escaped her lips. Tsunade cowered back as far as she could against the wall.

Alice released the Hokage and rounded to face the others.

"Im a fucking vampire……you happy now?" Her voice was deeper but still musical and light, as the black left her eyes and her k9s reshortened, and before they could blink she disappeared from there view.

Tsunade whimpered quietly against the wall, covering her head with her arms in a pathetic attempt to shield her tears from view.


	4. Nightfall

Her ankle length black hair softly fluttered in the night breeze as the pale beauty sat casually on one of the buildings, temporarily letting her mind forget everything and anything.

"What are you doing up here?" ……..Until now.

The familiar rough voice broke through her peace and she opened her eyes, gazing at the streets of Konoha.

"I could ask you the same thing."

He came over to stand beside her.

"Insomnia is a hard habit to break."

"It helps me forget that my heart no longer beats."

The Kazekage of Sunakagre sat beside her.

"I still do not understand how its possible." Gaara stated softly.

"I can choose if I wish for my body to age, no I would not age in a day, id age much like you, but I still would not be alive."

He nodded accepting her answer.

"…After my Uncle Yashamaru betrayed me, I thought my only purpose in life was to take it from someone else, Naruto taught me that are greatest power comes not from strength, but from whom you protect with that strength."

Alice looked at the fire engine red head and smiled softly, slowly raising one hand and placing it on his cheek, moving her thumb along his cheek bone slowly. He closed his eyes and leaned into the cold hand, it felt nice on his skin.

"You still don't understand that do you?"

The only oral response Alice got was a soft purr erupting from his throat.

"Naruto speaks of love."

Gaara stopped purring and his eyes opened and stared intently into her icy blues.

"Love is a greatest strength, but as naruto has failed to see is that it is also our greatest weakness."

Gaara narrowed his eyes and leaned closer towards her.

"Explain." It was a command.

"Our loved ones can be kidnapped, hunted, killed, and used against us, and even the loved ones themselves can betray you." Gaara moved in closer to her a curious look in his turquoise eyes.

"However, if you love enough, you will have hundreds of comrades willing to die and serve you, just for the simple fact of keeping you safe."

Gaara stared into her eyes as she finished her small speech, it was starting to make sense to him now. Alice smiled warmly at him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her cheek against his chest, her body slidding into his lap. Gaaras instincts took over and he wrapped his arms around her slinder waist, and pulled her to him.

Gaara didn't know what it was nor did he care all he knew was he liked the feeling of her body gently pressed against his, as he cradled her so close to his heart…..she made his pain fade away, and it was replaced by a warm feeling spreading quickly through his body.

"Come with me…" He whispered into her hair.

"What?" 

"Back to Sunakagre."

Alice stayed silent for a moment before smiling.

"If that is what you wish Kazekage-sama, if that is what you wish."


	5. Suna

Alice smiled and skipped ahead of the two younger sand siblings, and twirled and danced with the winds that blew the sands. 

"Dude I would love to nail that!" Kankuro whispered.

Gaaras eyes narrowed slightly and a low growl escaped his throat as a strange feeling erupted in his lower stomach. Kankuro quickly shut up, and cursed Temari for staying in Konoha to spend some time with Shikamaru.

Alices light laughter filled the air as a harder gust of wind hit the sand and it swirled around her. She stopped spinning and turned to face the two boys. She trotted back till she was in between them again, still grinning, with grains of sand entangled in her hair.

They reached the gates of Suna and quickly headed inside, most of the townspeople waved and cheered at the two sand siblings, Alice stiffened and walk considerably close to Gaara……obviously she didn't like the attention.

Her tiny hand gripped his maroon colored shirt tightly, she was shaking slightly, Gaara allowed an unnoticeable amount of sand to gently weave up her arm and gently caress her skin.

Sooner-then-not Kankuro disappeared into the crowd, and Gaara took Alice to his home.

"Holy crap this place is huge." Her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped a little. Gaara chuckled and opened the door. She trailed behind him.

"Thank you Gaara-sama." She looped her arms around his neck giving him a hug. Gaara slowly hugged her back. 

Gaara released her and headed for the door to go be the Kazekage.

About two weeks had passed since Alice had come to Suna, Kankuro worshipped the ground she walked on, for she not only knew how to cook, but she also taught him things about girls.

And Gaara enjoyed her company, and just seemed in a lighter mood when she was around.

Alice darted across the busy straight and slipped in the revolving door and froze, people everywhere moving quickly in every direction, she took a step back and found her target…the stairs, she darted and easily made it and was on the top floor in record time……….only to run into a couple of guards.

"Whoa whoa there little missy, where do you think your going."

Alice gripped the small bag in her hand tighter. As she stared them down.

"Im going to see the Kazekage."

Both guards looked taken back by her melody voice.

"Do you have an appointment?" She frowned.

"No."

"Then your not going anywhere…..unless….."He reached forward and grabbed her chest.

Alice opened her mouth to speak, but never got the chance.

"Im going to give you three seconds to get your hands off of her…..or else."

They hit the ground bowing and made plenty of room for her to get by. She walked past them and entered Gaaras office, he gave the guard an evil glare before heading back into his office.

"Gaara-sama?"

"What are you doing to me?"

Alice blinked.

"What are you talking about?"

"When Kankuro talked about you and he touched you, I have this hot feeling in my stomach and it bubbles, it makes me angry."

Alice blinked.

"What do you feel like when I do this?" She wrapped her arms around his torso, and rested her head on his chest. He copied this now familiar action and rested his cheek against her hair.

"Warm, human, and like nothing else matters."

"Then…im guessing….you like me….more than a friend."

Gaara pulled away from her and gripped her shoulders and looked her in the eyes confused.

"What?"

"Its ok Gaara….I like you to." 

She pulled him back against her, hugging him tightly. Gaara untensed and sighed softly against her hair.


	6. You Already Have

Gaara slowly released her and headed back to his desk. She smiled and trotted around behind it as Gaara watched her carefully. She stood in front of him and squatted down in front of him. Placing a white paper bag on his lap.

Gaara blinked and stared at it.

"It for you ya know." She giggled lightly.

He slowly opened it and peered inside…and for the first time in his life, the boy actually smiled, but appeared amused, as pulled out one of the many small edible objects.

"You trudged all the way across Suna to give me a bag of cookies?" Alice smiled.

"Actually it was more of a walk but sure….I know how much you hate all this paperwork."

The door opened.

"Miss Alice?"

"Ya that's me." She stood up and looked at the ninja.

"May I have a word?"

She nodded and motioned for him to get out which he did.

She glanced at Gaara who was still looking at her with an amused expression. He slowly rose to his feet and spread his arms out. Alice smiled and swiftly dove between them wrapping her arms around his torso.

"Thank you Gaara."

With that she was out the door, and down the hall.

"Your welcome." The whisper echoed throughout the now empty room.

"Im not going back."

"You have no choice it is the Hokages orders."

"She does not own me."

"You will obey her orders."

"No I wont."

"You didn't even tell her you were leaving."

"She didn't have to." Both ninja turned to face the rough voice that interrupted their argument.

"Kazkage-sama!" The Konoha ninja swept the floor respectively.

"I asked her if she would come back with me, she is here under my rule."

"I must protest…."

Gaara growled lightly, just tell Tsunade she's here under my orders." Gaaras voice left no room for question, and the Konoha ninja was gone from sight. Alice smiled gratefully, it was clear she had been arguing with the boy for quite some time.

"I do not wish to go back to Konoha….it is much warmer here, and the sun makes me feel alive again." She tilted her head up, and spun in quick fast circles, before her face grew grim.

"Gaara you should not waste your time on me……im dead…I cannot help you reclaim your life when I don't have mine……find someone who can show you life and love….but I….I cant nor do I know how."

Gaara frowned and pulled her to him.

"You already have Alice….you already have." Tears brimmed the vampires eyes as she gripped the Kazekages robes….silently knowing that he was right.


	7. Blood And Gaara

The vampiric girl crouched low on the building, keeping her calm eyes on the sky. Something wasn't right and she knew it.

Gaara was still in a meeting with the elders so he was safe….for now.

Her sharp senses caught it. The fluttering of a cloak and she disappeared from view.

A blue shark like creature stood in the alleyway wearing an ankle length black cloak with red clouds on it and a gigantic sword strapped to his back. She crawled along the side of the building silently following him until he pulled the sword out of its sheath.

"State your business here."

He spun around to face her and grinned revealing pointed teeth.

"Nothing that involves you my dear."

Alice's' canines grew long and her eyes changed until the black streaks ran through them.

"Oh? Never mind…I am here for you."

He drew out his weapon and Alice flexed her claws.

Something hit Alice dead on and she felt her body collide with cement.

Alice looked down to find "Blues" sword sticking out of her gut, she picked up her head and grinned pulling out the blade easily, and the ninja simply stared as her body healed like magic.

"You have forgotten you pathetic fool….I am dead!" She disappeared and reappeared with her pale fingers sticking through his neck, as the color slowly drained from the mans face.

Gaara groaned as he walked home, sometimes he wondered if the elders continued living just to torture him with another headache.

He opened the door to his home, and walked in.

A cross between a hiss and a moan reached his over sensitive ears. He followed the sound to the kitchen and his heart skipped a beat.

Alice lay on the tile her eyes streaked with black and her fangs past her chin. Her fingers and clothes were caked with dried blood.

"Alice." The gourd dropped from his back and he cradled her in his arms.

"Shhh." Her head rested against his shoulder, he could feel her shaking slightly.

After awhile she calmed down and went back to normal, her breath softly hitting his neck.

"What happened?" His rough voice broke the silence, and she gripped his shoulders as she pulled away from his embrace.

"The Akatsuki….Do you know them?"Gaara stiffened his beautiful eyes narrowed and an inhuman snarl escaped him.

Alice moved back into his embrace placing her lips on his pale neck, nuzzling his neck with her nose…he calmed down almost immediately.

"I had a strange feeling this morning, so I patrolled the city for any kinds of activity." Gaara shivered as her breath hit his ear lobe…a strange feeling bubbled in his lower stomach.

"A man…his skin was blue….he reminded me of a shark."

"Kisame…." Gaara growled the name.

"He told me he was here for me……so we began fighting, and to defeat him I had to adorn my vampire abilities…I killed him…What do they want from me?"

Gaara pulled her back and kissed her hard. Alice's eyes shot open wide, before they two kissed. Gaaras hands wove around her back and pulled her closer, she sat on her knees her hands entangled in his fiercely red hair.

Alice tilted her head to the side, deepening the kiss.

Finally they broke for air, and Gaara rested his head on his shoulder, his arms still restricting her waist until she landed on his lap, where he gripped her tightly.

"They cant have you…you belong to me and me alone." His nails bit at her skin and she moved closer to the warmth of his chest.


	8. Morning

Alice blinked her eyes open and stretched her body, blinking back sleep. She almost panicked when she saw an arm wrapped tightly around her waist, and a warmth pressed against her back, she turned over and stared into Gaaras peacefully sleeping face.

She wrapped a leg around his and gripped his shirt burying her face into his chest, in her need to have him closer. She felt his grip tighten around her waist, she picked her head up to see him smiling slightly down at her. She crawled up to meet his lips in a gentle kiss, he rolled onto his back, pulling her with him, so her body rested on top of his.

She smiled and nipped his neck playfully with her lengthened canines, and he groaned softly.

"I wish I was alive again Gaara…I wish I could feel you….like you feel me."

Gaara sat up, so the small structured girl sat in his lap, with her head on his chest.

"You would give up immortality for me?"

"Hmmmm……I would give up so much more then my mortality….you understand what its like to be alone and watch loved ones die…..you understand me."

Her tongue darted out and softly stroked his pale neck, and he shivered as her head brushed against his cheek and waves of intense pleasure swarmed through his body. She stopped after a moment and simply rested her head there. Her warm breath tickling the nerves.

Gaara closed his eyes and pulled her as close to him as he possibly could, she seemed to make his past, and all his care, his worries and his fears melt away until there was only pleasure and happiness…and even though the emotions were foreign to Gaara he enjoyed them.

His pager went off, signaling he was needed as the Kazekage. Gaara growled, an inhuman noise clearly showing he was not one.

"You will stay here until I get back…and if anything happens call me." His voice was demanding and left her with no room for questions. She smiled and nodded and he headed for the door, knowing the sooner he left the quicker he could return.

But before he could grab the door two pale arms encased his torso pulling him backwards.

"I shall wait……but only if you promise to return." Her warm breath sent shivers of pleasure up and down his spine, and she slowly walked to his front.

She placed her hands on his cheeks and rose on her toes, and gently kissed the feared Kazekage. He closed his sea eyes and returned the act.

When she pulled away a smile danced across her face, and she traced the dark rings around his eyes. Her eyes sparkled and softened at the same time.

"You are so…..extraordinary Sabaku no Gaara……do not let anyone tell you otherwise….they only see you for what you are….not who you are…..and who you are is like no other…..you are strong, fierce, incredibly loyal, and beautiful and if they can not see that then they are fools……. Do not allow there words to effect you……they merely see there faults and wish for someone to blame them on."

Gaaras jaw dropped and his eyes were wide…never….never ever had someone said anything that kind to him… she had just called almost every resident in Suna a fool…..but she had made him out to be nothing short of a God.

She wrapped her arms around him tightly once more.

"Now go….prove to them that you are strong enough to defend this place, fierce enough to stray enemies, and kind enough to maintain peace here among the people…..prove to them that you are no monster…show them that you are better then all of them combined."

His nails dug into her skin, but she didn't seem to mind. Gaara felt his heart swell and a new determination, crossed his eyes.

She pulled away and smiled her perfect teeth at him. His eyes told of his thanks, and he knew he did not have to speak.

His pager went off again and he was out the door in a heartbeat, knowing she would be there when he returned.


	9. Feeling

Kurama Lover 9118

I Loveses you

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Gaara stayed silent rubbing his temples with his fingers in small circles.

"That wouldn't work Sunakagres economy isn't-"

"Yes it will its fool proof its-"

"Either way we are still-"

A small knock resounded throughout the room and the elders glanced towards the door. They looked at each other before one of them cleared there throat.

"Come in."

One of the gigantic doors swung open, and the jaws began dropping.

In walked the newest addition to Sunakagres population, Alice. She was dressed in a black dress that hugged her curves and stopped just above her knees. Her hair was curled

"I was told by one of the guards at the gates to get the Kazekage…they wished to discuss a matter about a weak part in the wall…if I may?" Her blue eyes sparkled slightly, as she gave a slight bow to the group of elders.

"Of course you may sweetheart, don't let us old people keep a young thing like you waiting." An older man regained himself first and spoke up, and the others quickly agreed. The blue eyed girl beamed at them, and silently and swiftly Gaara rose from his seat and followed her out of the large room.

She walked out of the doors to the gigantic building, and into the darkened streets. Before Gaara could blink he found himself pressed against a wall in a small ally way.

Her cold lips caressed his, as she pressed her body against his, her fingers getting lost in his hair, softly massaging his scalp. His arms wound around her torso dragging her closer, the fabric of the dress pressing onto his calloused fingers. She barely pulled away, so there breath still mingled together.

"You have no idea….how much….I adore you….for getting me out of there." Gaara managed between breaths. She smiled.

"I didn't do that for you Gaara." He looked at her slightly confused. "You see….vampires are generally greedy creatures, and I….I missed you….and since you weren't home I took on thee task of finding you." She grinned and kissed him again.

"And I figured if I got all dolled up for those old men, they would let you go for such an innocent little girl." Gaara simply smirked and pulled her into a hug.

She linked her arm into his, and walked back to his house, a smile present on her pale face. He opened the door, and she trotted behind him, he placed his gourd by the door and she skipped into the kitchen.

About a half hour later she had finished cooking, and placed down a bowl of homemade ramen in front of him, she sat across of him, and smiled as he took a bite.

"Naruto would love you." She laughed.

"Its good to know….Ill make some for him next time I see him."

"…..Arnt you going to eat something." She smiled again her eyes twinkling with amusement.

"I don't eat human food."

Gaara dropped his chop sticks and looked at her slightly concerned.

"Will it hurt you?" She laughed again.

She picked up his chopsticks and grabbed a decent amount of noodles and ate them quickly.

"I can eat it…there's just no point, it would be like you eating a bug, you could do it without a problem, but what would be the point?"

He nodded and took another bite, Alice just sat near him, calmly waiting for him to finish. A bad feeling pooled in her lower stomach and she couldn't shake it off, she gazed out the window at the moon, praying it wasn't anything important.


	10. Scared And Lonely

Kurama Lover 9118

I Loveses you

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Alice stretched and yawned and walked down the stairs, a single red rose lay on the table, and she smiled…Gaara always did things like this for her, no notes were ever left, just small trinkets for no reason at all.

It was Gaaras way of saying that he cared.

Her stomach lurched and her eyes shot to the window. The ever-growing sense of chaos continued to churn in her stomach growing stronger with every passing day, she just didn't wish to worry Gaara.

She put the rose in her hair and headed for the door…..speaking of the red head she wished to see him for herself. She darted down the familiar street her hair whipping through the wind, she felt the rush of adrenaline course through her veins as she gained speed, she loved the feel of the wind and…..she slammed on the brakes coming to a screeching stop.

She gazed on the reason her stomach had been churning for the past few weeks.

Gaara sighed signing another parchment and placing it on the ever-growing pile. At least the elders weren't annoying the hell out of him today.

The doors to his office burst open.

"Kazekage-sama! The Akatsuki were seen in the village!"

Gaara was out the door in a flash. He sharpened his senses focusing on finding the source. Deidaras chakra reached his senses first, and he darted in that direction, he reached an abandoned street of Suna and felt his heart stop, and the color drained from his face as he froze in sheer horror.

Itachi and Deidara had there hands out and chanted something over and over, a black hand like thing extended from the ground and reached into his girl, his beautiful vampiric girl Alice.

She was hoisted off the ground, making chocking like noises as blood raced from her eyes and mouth, her eyes glittered in unspoken pain and agony.

The hand retracted back towards the two Akatsuki members and they disappeared. Alices body fell from the air, and Gaara commanded the sand to catch her. It brought her over to him and he disappeared in the element reappearing in there bedroom. He laid her on there bed and went to retrieve some ice, her usually cold body was burning hot…and Gaara knew that could be no good for a vampire.

There was no point in taking her to the hospital, she had no pulse, no heartbeat, she was dead….and they would have no way of treating her.

He got back upstairs and threw open the door, Alice had tears cascaded down her face and she was gasping for air.

"Gaara!" She chocked out. He was at her side in an instant. He wrapped his arms around her lithe form and she was shaking, he whispered meaningless words and fragments of sentences into her ears, until her tears stopped shaking and her tears ceased.

Without warning she spun around to face him and Gaara noticed something her face wasn't as pale, and her eyes no longer had black streaks in them.

She grabbed his hand and placed on her breast, Gaaras face turned red and he tensed.

"Gaara do you feel that?" Gaara turned even redder…if that was even possible and his eyes grew even wider, all of a sudden Gaara realized what she was doing…and why she looked so terrified and scared, underneath the warm flesh, came the steady beat, of a very live very healthy heart.


	11. Special Person

Kurama Lover 9118

I Loveses you

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Your alive?" Gaara stated the obvious, and Alice blankly nodded, still almost fully out of it. All of a sudden a smile spread across Gaaras face, one that reached his eyes, and he pulled her towards him.

"Alice we can do anything now……you don't need to pretend your alive."

"But Gaara I haven't been alive in over one-hundred years…..how am I supposed to function I cant remember what its like to feel warmth and cold…and what if the years show on my body…and I die. I don't want to leave you Gaara….."

"You will be fine…..its late and we need to sleep…..I will not leave until you wake up."

"You promise?" Her icy colored eyes pleaded with his.

He pulled her closer to him, and laid down beside her, running his fingers through her hair.

"Of course." She smiled into his tightened grip and closed her eyes, letting the beat of his heart lull her to sleep.

Gaara blinked open his sea eyes and felt something soft and warm repeatedly touch his bare neck and shoulder. He blinked back sleep and gazed down as Alice continued to give him butterfly kisses, showering him with affection. Her kisses trailed up his neck and she nibbled on his earlobe causing him to groan slightly.

"Stay here…take the day off and spend it with me….." She trailed her kisses across his cheekbone and down his jaw line, kissing the corner of his mouth. "Please?" Her ice colored eyes pleaded, begging him to stay.

And as much as Gaara hated to admit it….he couldn't tell her no.

He leaned up and softly kissed her, she smiled into it and responded immediately. His tongue brushed her bottom lip, and she opened her mouth. His tongue explored every nook and cranny in her mouth and massaged her tongue in the process. She groaned and her hands raced across his abs, and up his chest, and around behind his head.

Her fingers intertwined in his blood colored curls, and massaged his scalp. He groaned and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him, pressing his body against hers tightly. She slowly pulled away from him, resting her head against his forehead, smiling slightly and her eyes gently twinkled in the morning light.

"Thank you Gaara……may I ask you a personal question?"

Gaara tilted his head slightly and looked at her eyes slightly confused at the request.

"Sure."

"Since im alive now……and it could actually happen, can I…" She hesitated for a moment before a hopeful smile crossed her face. "Can I be your special person?"

Gaara blinked and flashbacks of his childhood shot to his mind. He remembered Yashamaru teaching him about a "special person" and how you would "love" that person and "care" for them so much that you would kill just to be in there company.

He was shot back to reality when a warm hand was placed on his cheek.

"Gaara?" She gave him a worried expression.

Gaara simply tugged her waist until she fell from her elbows and landed on top of him with her head resting on his shoulder.

"You already are." He whispered quietly. "Am I yours?"

"Gaara…..when you told me about how the villagers used to treat you….and how they used to run just because you were the holder of Shukaku…I wanted nothing more then to kill them for being so ignorant and not seeing you for who you really are…..you are kind, strong, brave, and fiercely loyal…..and yes Gaara you are my special person."

Gaara gripped her waist in a tight hug and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders returning the favor. She smiled against his shirt and allowed him to simply hold her….she knew she was the first probably ever to show him affection…..and since he was new to it, one of his favorite things to do was simply be near her.

They didn't have to be touching, they just needed to be near each other….and for them…that was enough


	12. Team Seven

Kurama Lover 9118-I would implode if I saw Gaara on the street…and would detonate an entire town if he actually touched me Thank you for yet another review!! Love you!!

Alice twitched lightly but did not move again. She probably couldn't be budged from the spot she stood, even if you had a bulldozer. She caught Gaara striding towards her out of the corner of her eye but still did not move. He walked behind her and looped his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder, gently breathing on her pale neck.

Her skin still head the ghostly charm, but the rings had fully disappeared.

Her body quivered slightly but still she could not be budged.

"I take it our guests haven't arrived yet." He breathed into her ear, and she shivered, Gaara had a huge effect on her, even for the simplest things. Her body tensed even more so and Gaara let out a low chuckle, gently kissing the nape of her neck, as she continued to stare out of Suna into the vast desert.

All of a sudden she was gone from his arms, sand flying up in the air, leaving a trail behind. Alice jumped on Naruto who spun her around in a circle really fast.

"ALICE!!"

"NARUTO!!"

"ALICE!!"

"NARUTO!!"

Sakura walked over to Gaara, and shook her head as they hugged and bounced up and down. She gazed at him and cocked her head slightly to the side, looking curiously at the Kazekage. He couldn't keep his eyes off Alice. It was almost like he was under a trance, only his eyes held nothing except for a great possessiveness and a sense of protection.

Naruto and Alice finally stopped and Alice bounded back over to Gaara, trotting right up to him and wrapping her arms around his torso, laying her head against his chest, instinctively Gaara wrapped his arms around her waist, and rested his head on top of hers closing his eyes, letting her scent override his senses.

"Whoa!! Hey Gaara I haven't seen you in awhile!" Naruto grinned at his old friend.

Gaara opened his eyes and Alice laughed lightly. All of team seven had come to visit.

"Hey Sakura, Sasuke." She greeted them good-naturedly and Gaara nodded his head, keeping his eyes on the black-haired girl.

Naruto jumped on her back to excited to sit still.

"Ramen!! You promised Alice!!" He whined from her back, and Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Honestly Naruto to you ever get sick of eating? I wonder how you don't look like a pear." Sasuke snickered and Alice covered her mouth, and even Gaara chuckled lightly, and Naruto glared.

"Hey what's that sup-"

"How about we go get ramen?" Alice interrupted the blue eyed blonde innocently. Naruto grinned and followed Alice into Suna.

"I have to go back to the office…..they may stay at the Kazekage mansion…..I will be there at about eight." Gaara finally spoke up and Alice quickly hugged him.

"Ill wait until were alone to kiss you." She whispered swiftly in his ear. Gaara slightly shivered and quickly disappeared in a whirl-of-sand. Alice turned and headed towards a small shop that sold ramen and stepped inside…..and Naruto…..ordered the menu.

"Alice there is a reason that were here." Sasuke snorted. Naruto scowled and glared at the raven-haired boy.

"It can wait till later….Gaara doesn't know about it either." Naruto scoffed.

Alice stopped eating all together…..now interested.

"No it cant wait….I want to get back to Konoha." Naruto glared harder at Sasuke and Alice looked even more lost, and curious. Sakura sighed and turned to the girl.

"Tsunade wants you back in Konoha for a year….we know about the Akatsuki bringing you back to life, and our mission is to bring you back to Konoha, because the Akatsuki wont know your there……and we were givin permission to use force if necessary." Sakura explained quickly, and Alice was on her feet in less then a second, glaring at Sakura.

"No."

"You don't have a choice Alice…."

Naruto and Sasuke had stopped bickering and were watching Alice intently waiting for her reaction.

"Like hell I don't." She disappeared in a blink of an eye, leaving no trace behind of ever being there. The three teammates looked at each other nervously….they were expecting her to come happily so was Tsunade….this was definitely not what they were expecting.


	13. Gaara's Idea

Kurama Lover 9118-You are going to love and hate me by the end of this chapter. Your going to love me because of the ending but hate me entirely because of the cliffhanger

Alice raced at blinding speeds through the streets of Sunakagre she wound an intricate path in between the buildings and pavemented roads, never stopping until she reached the door that led into the tallest building in the city, as soon as she opened it her speed regained itself, and she knocked over the two guards that guarded Gaaras office.

"Hey!" One of them shouted to her back, Gaaras head shot up, only to see a black blur and felt something land on his lap. Alices face was buried into his Kazekage robes, and her body shook in silent sobs.

"Sorry Kazekage-sama she surprised us and-"

"Its fine resume your posts." They nodded and shut the door behind them.

Gaara pulled the black haired beauty up to him and gently cradled her there. She pulled away, tears still streaming down her face. She placed sad kisses all across his face everywhere that she could reach, after a moment Gaara gently pulled her away and looked her in the eyes…..its not that he didn't enjoy the attention, but he knew something was wrong, she rarely cried.

"Alice….what's wrong?" If anything his voice made her cry harder.

"I don't wanna leave you….don't make me leave……I wanna stay here…..with you…..forever….please…no…..I don't wanna leave….please….don't make me leave you." She kept mumbling phrases like this, and Gaara gently pulled her, so she sat in his lap, crying into the nape of his neck.

Gaara ran his fingers through her hair in a soothing manner and gently kissed her exposed shoulder blade….she slowly calmed down but did not move from his lap, and she purred softly against his throat.

"They want me to return to Konoha…for at least a year because of what the Akatsuki did to me…and they think I wont know im there and it will be safer…..but I don't care if im safe or not….I just want to be with you." Her fingers gripped his shirt even tighter, and Gaara seemed to tense and hold her tighter.

"And that….is team sevens mission?"

"Uh huh….I don't want to go back there Gaara…..because you cant come with me."

Gaara was quiet for a long time before finally speaking, but still cradling the girl to his chest.

"Well given the reasons why they want you to Konoha…." Alice tensed against him, terrified of what he would say. "Team 7 is going to have to fail there mission." Gaara finished with a small smile.

"I can stay?" She pulled back to stare in his eyes, and Gaara almost smiled at the way hers sparkled once again.

Gaara snorted.

"You couldn't leave even if you wanted to…..I am an extremely selfish human and I like you here….so you stay."

Without warning she looped her arms around his neck, and gave him an extremely fiery kiss, before pulling away and resting her head against his, panting slightly.

Alice's face for once went from playful, to serious her face took on a serious expression that Gaara had never seen before.

"Gaara….I…I love you." Her warm breath hit his lips gently sending shivers down his spine.

Love the very word he never understood until this exact moment.

"And I you…….and I think I know a way to keep you here without Tsunade causing to much of an uproar." Gaara stated gently.

He watched as Alice's narrowed in confusion and she tilted her head to the left slightly.

"Really? How?"

Gaara gently brought her back down and gave her a deep passionate kiss, her body molded with his as his tongue explored her mouth, his fingers went through her hair, and brought her body as close to him as he possibly could. Her fingers wove through his hair and massaged his scalp.

When they broke away for air, Gaara rested his hand on the side of her cheek, and stared deep into her ice colored eyes. Finally he spoke.

"……..Marry me."


	14. Most Definatley

Kurama Lover 9118-You are going to love and hate me by the end of this chapter. Your going to love me because of the ending but hate me entirely because of the cliffhanger.

Alice blinked, she had just lost all sense of reality….Gaara's sea foam green eyes bore into hers, having several emotions tangaled in them, Alice opened and closed her mouth several times, unable to find her voice.

All in the same instant, she lunged. Her arms looped around his shoulders and her lips collided with his, her fingers trailed up his finely toned chest and around his neck, she flicked his bottom lip with her tongue and he chuckled lightly. She explored every crevice in his mouth, earning a moan from the Kazekage. She pulled back panting, and hugged him so tightly, they nearly looked like one person they were so smashed together.

"Yes Gaara….there is nothing I would rather do. Gaara looped his arms around her waist, and she rested her forehead against his, a stupid grin on her face, she laughed happily, tears falling from her eyes, her hands trailed up his neck, and cupped his cheeks in her hands and kissed him again.

Gaara reached in the top drawer of his desk, and pulled out an engagement ring, and Alice's eyes went wide.

"How did you…" She faltered her question.

"Ive had it for about a week, I just…..wasn't sure how to ask you." Gaara slightly turned pink….not being good with this kind of thing.

Gaara didn't know when…..but apparently, he had become so attractive to the black-haired beauty, that she literally couldn't take her hands off of him.

Her arms snaked around his waist, her lips locking with his once more…..not that Gaara was complaining…..as he stated before he is an extremely selfish human….and he enjoyed her affection and attention.

She deepened the kiss again, as the sun set, and through the gigantic window in the Kazekage office….not that they had there eyes open….the sun sent a beautiful array of color over Sunakagre, making it glow with the colors of the desert.

_We watch the season_

_Pull up it's own stakesAnd catch the last weekendOf the last weekBefore the gold and the glimmer have been replacedAnother sun soaked season fades awayYou have stolen my heartYou have stolen my heartInvitation onlyGrand FarewellsCrush the best oneOf the best onesClear liquor and cloudy eyedToo early to say goodnightYou have stolen my heartYou have stolen my heartAnd from the ball room floorWe are in celebrationOne good stretch before our hibernationOur dreams assured and we allWill sleep wellSleep WellSleep WellSleep WellSleep Wellyou have stolen you have stolen you have stolen my heartWatch you spin aroundIn your highest heelsYou are the best oneOf the best onesWe All Look Like We FeelYou have stolen my You have stolen my You have stolen my heart_

Alice wrapped her arms around Gaara's neck, resting her head in the crook of his neck, unable to keep the smile from her face, placing a gentle kiss on his shoulder blade.

Even Gaara could not put his emotionless mask back on his face…her reaction, was enough to make his heart swell with happiness, as he gripped her tightly, cradling her to his chest like a precious object, his fingers running through her black hair.

"C'mon Gaara lets go tell Naruto!" She grabbed his hand and started dragging him towards the door, but then stopped and turned around. "You can take the rest of the day right?"

Gaaras face changed, and his eyes narrowed a an inhuman snarl escaped his wrist, and for a split second Alice felt fear…the next thing she knew she was slammed against the wall, his nose barely brushing hers.

"You really think after I just got engaged……with you…..I would stay here and finish out the day."

Fear disappeared. She freed one of her hands fromj his and grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him forward, into a rough demanding kiss. Her pale legs wrapped around his waist, and he held her by her lower back, her upper back pushed against the wall.

She pulled away, her cheeks flushed from lack of air, her warm breath rebounding off his face, and she put her legs back on the ground….she grinned playfully up at her fiance.

"After we tell Naruto…" Alice panted for a moment. "May we please do that again?"

Gaaras eyes glittered with lust and amusement.

"Most definatley." He pushed her against the wall for another mind-blowing kiss.


	15. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura

Kurama Lover 9118-It took me FoReVeR to write this….this one goes out to you as a I-hope-You-Had-Fun-On-Your-Trip present! I hope you like it!

Alice did not wish to speak to her friends from Konoha…she knew it would lead to an argument…but she also knew that this was something that had to be done. She laced her fingers with her fiancés' and headed towards the ramen stand she had left them at.

To her relief and sadness, they were still there, Naruto still looking on slightly dumbfounded. Gaara opened the door, and the small bell jingled, which caught the three leaf ninjas attention, in strode Alice with the Kazekage himself not a few feet behind her, and to their disbelief they both had smiles on there faces.

Alice swooped Narutoi into a hug and quickly spoke.

"I am sorry I acted in such a way when I left earlier….it just surprised me, I do apologize." Alice released the blonde and seemingly skipped back over to the predatory red head, who in turn wove his arm around her waist. "Naruto….as much as I would love to go back to Konoha….I cannot."

"B-but I miss you Alice! Its no fun without you there!" The blonde whined in response. The black haired girl, simply laughed her pixie-like laugh, and smiled.

"But Naruto I am engaged." She held out her hand to emphasize her point, Naruto looked from the ring, to Gaara, to Alice and then back again.

"…….So your getting married to Gaara?" Naruto whispered after a moment, and Alices' smile faded slightly it was the quietest she had ever heard the blonde become.

All of a sudden, and without warning he jumped up, his blue eyes glittering excitedly.

"AHHHHH!! THIS IS SOO COOL!! YOUR GOING TO GET MARRIED AND MAKE GAARA ALL HAPPY AND NOT MR. I-HATE-THE-WORLD AND THEN YOUR GONNA HAVE BABIES AND THERES GONNA BE LITTLE GAARAS RUNNING IN EVERY WHICH DIRECTION, OOOHHH AND SOME WILL HAVE LITTLE DEMON TAILS, AND FANGS AND OHHH PLEASE CAN I BE THE GOD FATHER?"

Alice hit the ground, she was laughing so hard, even Gaara was chuckling a little bit.Sakuras condition wasn't much better then Alices' and even Sasuke was laughing and shaking his head….at this point Alice had forgotten how to breathe and was turning a light shade of blue. Finally she managed to control herself and rise again to feet.

"May I please get some pork ramen for the blonde before he has a heart attack?"

"Sure thing Alice!" The old man quickly made it and set it in front of the hyperactive ninja who ate it seemingly quicker then he set it down.

"It doesn't matter if your engaged…..we have our orders to bring you back to Konoha." Sasuke snorted.

"You cant break them up Sasuke what the hell is wrong with you?" Naruto dragged the Uchiha away from the group for a moment. "Look how happy Gaara is….she's really good for him."

"Hn. Like I care."

"Alright then look at it this way…..if you take her away from him…. Gaara could easily loose control of his temper…..and if that happens….." Sasuke paled slightly remembering far too well his fight with Gaara.

They both quickly walked back over.

"We will tell Tsunade….but knowing her she will want to attend…." Naruto trailed off. Sakura was still squealing and jumping up and down.

"Can I please help you pick out a dress??" Alice laughed and nodded and Sakuras smile grew even more, ill have to tell Hinata, and Lee and Ino-pig….does Temari know?"

"Not yet."

Sakura gasped and grabbed Naruto and Sasuke and headed for the door.

"Ahh there's so much we have to do and-" The door shut behind her and Alice shook her head, leaning into the tall red head.

"I almost feel bad for them." Gaara said nothing but wrapped his arm around her waist, and pulled her to his chest. He growled softly and nuzzled her cheek. Alice closed her eyes and sighed slightly.

"C'mon Gaara…lets go." Her fingers laced themselves with his, and she dragged him out of the store and down the street, heading towards the mansion.


	16. Alice's Theory

Kurama Lover 9118-….Alright after much self debate….and time….I have decided since you are by far my biggest fan…….and to honor all of your wonderful reviews AND the story dedicated to me…..to dedicate an entire story to you…..I started working on it tonight….and hopefully I will have it done tonight. I lurve you!!

Alice moved with remarkable grace even in the slightest of things, Gaara watched her walk, and noticed things in her stride that made her seem, more feminine. The slight tilt in her hips as she walked, when she saw something that caught her interest, her eyes would twinkle slightly but it showed no where else, and when she turned to look at him, how a smile always seemed to form across her lips.

Gaara couldn't remember when or how he became….anything worth saving or mentioning in anyone's eyes, yet in hers she merely reflected unconditional love towards him……she made him feel as though he had a purpose, he had reason to live.

He jumped out of his daze, when he felt something warm make contact with his shoulder, and her hair tickled his neck gently. Alice didn't speak; as her arms wove around him from behind, her breath tickling his shoulder….she didn't need to. They understood each other without talking. They didn't need words, and this seriously frightened many of the citizens of Sunakagre.

It was near terrifying at how…..perfect….they seemed to be for each other, if one would move, the other would sway around that move to accommodate it, it almost looked like an unwritten dance, they had a bond that many had only heard in fables or stories passed down through the generations.

Alice got to the mansion door first, and trotted inside. She twirled in a circle a few times, her hair whipping around her and a smile on her face.

Gaara couldn't help but to smile, she looked like a small child that had finally convinced her mother to buy her that porcelain doll she had always wanted.

In a single bound she had her arms around his torso, and her lips pressed into the nape of his neck. He chuckled slightly and entangled his fingers gently into her black locks. Her nosed brushed against his neck in an affectionate way. A soft monotone sound escaped her throat, it made Gaara instantly relax.

Gaara closed his eyes and enjoyed her company, and for several minutes, neither moved……until Alice went suddenly rigid in his grasp. Gaara cracked his eyes open and gazed down at her worry filled eyes.

"What's wrong?" Alice's eyes darted up to stare into his sea colored eyes, and she shook slightly.

"What if Tsunade makes me go back to Konoha?" She shook slightly at the thought, and Gaara didn't hesitate.

"Ill go with you……but that's not what's bothering you is it?" One knew the other far to well, and it was simple for Gaara to make quick work that something much bigger was bothering her then going back to Konoha.

"You would abandon you role as Kazekage?" She shook her head as if denying the statement. "No they need you, and it would only be a year….and besides, they never said I couldn't come see you." Alice bickered back.

Gaara narrowed his eyes slightly….she was hiding something and he knew it. Alice hesitated and paced a few times, before biting her bottom lip and sighing in defeat.

"I'm terrified…" Alice started lamely after a moment. "Not of getting married….you have no idea how ecstatic I am….but of…." Her voice cracked and faded, and she shook her head. "I don't want to worry you Gaara-koi." He grabbed her roughly and pulled her to his chest, one of his hands threading through her hair resting on the back of her head, and his cheek pressed against the top of her head.

"Nothing will hurt you." His voice left no room for question.

"I'm not terrified for me….im terrified for you." Gaara held her at arms length and narrowed his eyes in confusion at the statement. His eyes scanning hers for any trace of what she was talking about.

"Why?" Gaara broke the silence after several minutes.

"Why would the Akatsuki go to all the trouble to recruit me…only to turn me human again once I wouldn't join them?…The only thing I can think of is they were trying to get to you…..through me."

Gaara went rigid and his grasp tightened considerably on her, his nails dug into her flesh softly, and his hair covered his face and his body quaked slightly. Alice placed gentle kisses along his shoulder and neck, completely ignoring the stinging feeling from his nails in her flesh; she whispered a soft song in between kisses.

"_Say my nameSo I will know you're back you're here againFor a whileOh let us shareThe memories that only we can shareTogetherTell me aboutThe days before I was bornHow we were as childrenYou touch my handThese colors come aliveIn your heart and in your mindI cross the borders of timeLeaving today behind to be with you againWe breath the airDo you remember how you used to touch my hair?You're not awareYour hands keep stillYou just don't know that I am hereIt hurts too muchI pray now that soon you're releasedTo where you belong_

_You touch my handThese colors come aliveIn your heart and in your mindI cross the borders of timeLeaving today behind to be with you again_

_Please say my nameRemember who I am__You will find me in the world of yesterdayYou drift away againToo far from where I amWhen you ask me who I amSay my nameThese colors come aliveIn your heart and in your mindI cross the borders of timeLeaving today behind to be with you againSay my name"_

Gaara slumped forward, his even breath gently hitting her shoulder and Alice, slowly dragged him up the stairs and laid him on the bed. She bit her bottom lip….she regretted telling Gaara her theory…now he would feel responsible.

She turned and headed towards the bathroom, examining the small puncture wounds as she went.


	17. You Keep Crying

Kurama Lover 9118-Thank you thank you thank you and of course ill dedicate a story to you XD

OoOLady HeatherOoO- Not everything is perfect my friend

Alice softly ran her fingers through the fiery red locks of her fiancé, his eyes were open, and neither had yet to say a word. Gaaras head rested peacefully on Alices lap, the feel of her fingers keeping him calm, Alice hummed a soft melody, which calmed his thoughts as he focused solely on her voice. Her fingers left his hair, and trailed down his side, and stopped at his waist before they lifted and repeated the process.

The early morning light shown through the curtains in a golden light, sending an angelic halo around the two, giving them an unearthly appearance.

Gaara grabbed her free hand and placed in on his cheek, her scent filtered through his nose, and he sighed softly.

"You could have died because of me….."Gaara whispered into her fingertips, her pale fingers moved under his chin, and slowly lifted his face, his sea colored eyes, hid there emotions well but she could make out the specks of self blame and hatred. She moved till she was on her stomach, her fingers still under his chin.

"No….they still wanted my power, you were just a bonus in there eyes, I would never betray you Gaara" She paused and traced his lips with her fingers, scooting a little closer to him. She closed the gap between them, her arms winding around his neck.

Her tongue scraped his bottom lip, in a pleading manner, and it quickly became a fight for dominance. Gaara swiftly on and pushed her onto her back, he climbed up her body and kissed her again. He put his passion and devotion for her, and his intense desire to kill the Akatsuki in that kiss.

He broke away from her, and rested his body on top of her. He moved her hair out of her face, and panted slightly, his heartbeat softly matching hers. His pale calloused fingers traced her cheekbones and the shape of her lips, his eyes following his fingers scanning every shape of her face.

Without warning he pulled away from her and stood off the bed, turning away from her. Alice stood up swiftly and tried to wrap her arms around his waist from behind but he shrugged her off. Alice felt suddenly dejected, the years of being alone creeped up her spine, and she closed her eyes tightly as tears escaped the corners and fell down her cheeks, she wrapped her arms around herself, and shook her head slightly.

"What do you see in me? I'm nothing but a monster no one can ever love me!" Gaara raised his voice, and his sea green eyes were narrowed and angry.

Faster then he could blink he was against the wall, furious crystal blue eyes locked with his half surprised ones, a low snarl escaped her throat….and although he would never admit it, it turned him on greatly.

"Never." Her voice was low and dangerous. " Ever call yourself a monster…you are no where near a monster, I know I was one."

It was Gaaras turn to growl, and he slammed her against the wall.

"Who are you to tell me what I am and what im not you know nothing of my past, how cruel I can be, how many people I murdered, children, mothers, fathers innocents and-"

Alice didn't wait, and slammed him back against the wall, pressing her lips to his, her fingers racing up and down his sides in an extremely heated kiss, she pulled away after only a few seconds, and Gaaras entire face fell, as he saw her blue eyes rimmed with tears that were waiting to join the others that were already racing down her pale cheeks.

"I don't care Gaara! I don't care if you have killed a million people!" Alices voice cracked. " I don't even care if you kill me Gaara….as long as something happens between us" She shoved him against the wall, and slumped to her knees. "I love you…." Her small frame wracked in sobs and she buried her face into her hands.

Gaara kneeled down, and softly pulled her into his chest.

"….Shhhh please Alice don't cry…I love you to." If anything Alice sobbed harder into his maroon outfit, as the soft morning light filled the entire room in a fluorescent orange glow.


	18. Flashbacks

Kurama Lover 9118-You can't just make Gaara tender because then he wouldn't be Gaara so I try to at least balance things out…

OoOLady HeatherOoO- I full heartedly agree….no couple is kind, caring, considerate, or just plain perfect one hundred percent of the time so I try to throw in a fight or a twist every once in awhile to make it seem more realistic.

Alyssavlm- I shall!

ReaderFreak10- Thank you!

TheWinchesterAngel- Probablly pretty soon lol and thanks J

The gigantic mansion stood silent…not a sound was heard in the mansion except for the ticking of the clock that hung on the wall. Gaara had long since left he was still the Kazekage and had paperwork needing to be done. Alice sat cross-legged on the couch, a blank look in front of her face as though deep in thought.

All of a sudden her icy darted back and forth with jerk like movements and she was plunged into one of her oldest memories.

_The sand shifted under the beautiful girls swiftly moving feet, she darted down an ally way and hid behind a wooden box, footsteps moved swiftly past it and she backed up slowly, fear of being found deep in her soul. She bumped into someone and spun around the blood draining swiftly from her face._

_A handsome stranger smiled at her. He was clad in darker attire and looked about twenty the same age as her. With brown chestnut colored hair and golden eyes he looked nothing short of beautiful and Alice found herself suddenly self conscious. This man was nothing short of a God._

"_Hello paupet…you look tired, would you like me to sing you a lullaby? Don't worry I wont tell them your here" His voice….light, musical, perfect. With a slight English accent._

_Alice took off running, ripping her eyes away from the beautiful creature. She raced down another ally and he stood there with his arms open as if wanting to give her a hug. He opened his mouth and began to sing._

"_Hush-a-bye_

_Don't you cry."_

_Alice whipped around and ran out, his voice still following her._

"_Go to sleep_

_Little baby._

_Theres blacks and bays_

_Daples and greys _

_Coach a six little horses."_

_She whipped around a corner and ran right into the back of her father. She scrambled to her feet and quickly took off running, her father's canteen hitting her back she ran in a complex pattern winding and weaving through the grand city of Sunakagre, right back into the arms of the beautiful stranger._

"_Hush love hush. Would you like me to set you free from the cage your father has so rudely imprisoned you? I can if you will grant me one favor, a dance and a kiss."_

"_Anything just please don't let him get me…."_

_Swifter then a creeping panther his fangs dug into her neck, and without removing them they waltzed through the abandoned streets of Sunakagre, and the last thing she felt before she went unconscious was the soft touch of the Handsome strangers lips against her own._

"_Damien is my name…..until we meet again…..the rose I name Alice….."_

Alice jumped up and Kankuro barely managed to catch her in a hug. Alice cried into his shirt, sobbing and clutching at his shirt. Kankuro swiftly looked to Temari who was standing worriedly beside him.

Alice's blue eyes reflected fear….and a sense of lonliness.

"Temari go get Gaara…..maybe he will know who this…Damien is…..if not he will at least be able to comfort her." Temari nodded swiftly and left to worried for her friend to relies she had just obeyed Kankuro.

She opened Gaaras office door, and her youngest brother looked up confused.

"We have a problem…….something's wrong with Alice." Gaara was on his feet and out the door faster then Temari could register. She looked worriedly at his desk for a moment, debating if she should return to the mansion, or if Kankuro was smart enough to leave once Gaara got there. Temari sighed and headed back towards the mansion.


	19. Love

Sesshy- I do lurve Temari too so when I can, I try to add Gaaras siblings in it. Umm other then that you will just have to read and figure it out as you go!

OoOLady HeatherOoO- Thank you! XOXO

Alyssavlm- Hahaha hells ya but then again Gaara looks better then basically everyone! XD

ReaderFreak10- You shall have to read and find out!

The lullaby the vampire had sand rung in her ears, and she couldn't fully comprehend what Kankuro was telling her. Kankuro was getting more worried and frantic by the second; he did not wish to be responsible for her death.

When he heard the door open relief washed over him, as Gaara appeared at his side. Kankuro quickly handed her to Gaara and left, meeting Temari at the door, they gazed back with slight worry, but they knew if anyone could bring her back to her senses it would be Gaara, so side-by-side they walked into Suna, back towards the house that the two of them shared.

Alice stopped squirming and mumbling as soon as Gaara touched her. Her fingers wrapped around the maroon outfit he wore, Gaara sat on the couch and pulled her into his lap. Her head rested on his chest, and her knees were bent above Gaaras arm. Fresh tears spilled from her eyes as she picked her head up and nuzzled her nose, against the warm flesh of his neck.

"Gaara…." Alice mumbled so low that Gaara barely caught it, and held her tighter and closer to his chest.

"Alice what's wrong?" The combo of his rough voice and the warmth from his body seemed to be enough to snap her out of her trance. She gazed up at his beautiful sea eyes in between the tears that threatened to fall from hers, and pressed her lips to his, revealing her love and affection for him, but also her fear. Her lips moved with his and her fingers raced behind his neck, and played with his hair there. His arms only tightened around her even more as he returned her kiss.

They finally broke away for air.

Her forehead was resting against his as the tears in her eyes and on her cheeks slowly dried up. There warm breath mingled together, and they locked gazes.

This was another thing that they could do that no other couple could, they communicated without speaking, just simply looking in the others eyes.

Gaara slowly lifted his hand and brushed his fingers against her cheek. A faint pink blush covered her cheek bones, and she nodded slowly.

She pulled away from Gaara and slowly rose to her feet, without a word her hands wrapped around the hem of her tank top and she pulled it up and over her head and threw it in a random direction, and her eyes relocked with Gaaras. His shirt was also gone leaving him in his pants and anything underneath just like Alice.

Alice moved to unbutton her Capri's, but Gaaras arms around her waist, and his chest pressed against her back made her freeze. Gaaras fingers slid over hers and undid the button on her pants, and he slid the dark material down her legs, leaving her in a bra and her underwear. His calloused hands trailed back up her side, leaving a scorching heat in there wake.

His hands retreated and butterfly kisses were placed along her neck and pulse point. Alice moaned softly and Gaaras fingertips brushed her back and the almost inaudible click of her bra was heard, and the item fell from her flesh gracefully.

She spun around, and pushed her lips to his, her thumbs hooking into his pants and boxers, roughly pushing them down as he did the same with her underwear.

Her tongue raged on in war with his as her hands raced up and down his sides in quick fast movements as he did the same to her. Her hands raced to his shoulders and she wrapped one leg around his waist, Gaara grabbed it and held it in place. She trailed her kisses from his jaw line and down his neck, and just as she nipped his earlobe she jumped up and wrapped her other leg around his slender waist, causing Gaaras length to be buried deep within her.

He grabbed her lower back to keep her from falling, and a cross between a moan and an inhuman snarl came from Alice and Gaara groaned. There movements got quicker and quicker, Alice moaned into Gaaras ear and Gaara grunted.

They collapsed on the soft carpeting Gaara on top of Alice. There chests rising and falling in unison.

Alice reached up and tenderly brushed the stray red hair out of Gaaras eyes, her icy blues twinkled and shimmered and a soft smile lay on her face.

"I love you Gaara…" Her soft voice rang in his ears and Gaara purred slightly and rested his neck in the crook of her neck, nuzzling her flesh.

"Love you to."


	20. Wind

Sesshy- I do lurve Temari too so when I can, I try to add Gaaras siblings in it. Umm other then that you will just have to read and figure it out as you go!

OoOLady HeatherOoO- Thank you! XOXO

Alyssavlm- Hahaha hells ya but then again Gaara looks better then basically everyone! XD

ReaderFreak10- You shall have to read and find out!

The light breeze picked up microscopic pieces of sand and carried them, pretending to be a ferocious storm in doing so. It was a light graceful breeze that many people of Suna saw as a great gift in the forever ferocious heat. The breeze swooped through the streets and wounded up and between the great buildings.

A few of the tiny sand particles got trapped in raven colored locks as the wind gently swept through the strands of hair. Her hair settled against her back as the breeze continued along its way.

Her icy blue eyes seemed to have a stronger glitter and shine t them as she overlooked the grand city of Sunakagre. The light had yet to touch the surface, but the sky was already lit in beautiful pinks and oranges. The balcony curtains fluttered as the next small breeze swept by, once again stirring her hair.

The unusually pale girls face held a small smile, as the wind continued to caress her hair.

She was fully clothed and wore a long flowing white dress, with exaggerated sleeves, witch much like her hair fluttered gracefully in the breeze.

As the sun broke through the horizon people began to walk and move around the crowded streets, some even stopped to stare at the unworldly girl. She seemed to maintain a beauty very few could have even with surgeries and/or make-up.

The few that happened to linger there gaze on her soon enough resumed there daily routine.

"Alice!" The girl seemed to be broken out of her trance and she walked over to the railing gazing down. An older man stood with his cart full of small trinkets and knick-knacks. Alice smiled down at him, and disappeared from the balcony in a split second later she returned with an apple and a white rose. She dropped the apple and he caught it easily. She kissed the petals of the rose and tossed it too.

"You're an angel Alice." She smiled at the old man who continued down the street his tiny cart clattering behind him. She watched his back until he turned down another street.

Her icy eyes drifted close as the wind continued to race through her hair. The smallest of sighs escaped her lips.

"The wind can't have you…." Warm arms threaded around her waist and rested on her stomach. "Your mine." His warm breath tickled her ear and her body shivered and broke out in goose bumps, her body leaned back into his molding perfectly with his body. His grip become possessive and his teeth grazed her shoulder, and the smallest of moans escaped her.

"The wind has always been my friend…..but you….if you keep touching me…you're never going to get back to work." Alice's ghostly voice carried over the small balcony and Gaara chuckled dark against her neck.

"Who says I wish to go back?"

A smile played across Alice's face and she turned in her arms, compacting her body against his half clothed one and pushed him back into his bedroom.

"Your people need you to….. They have needs and problems that you being there strong," Her hands caressed his neck. "Powerful," her hands ran across his shoulders. "Loyal," Her hands trailed down his arms. "and brave leader can handle." One arm fell to her side and the other pressed a finger against his lips.

Gaaras eyes clouded with half lust half amusement as the slightest touch brought out the most animalistic feelings in him.

"However we vampire…or ex-vampire….are known to be extremely selfish creatures…so with that being said maybe…. just maybe ill make an appointment with said Kazekage." Alice trailed the finger down his chest and just as she neared the rim of his pants her hand was roughly grabbed and pulled up. Gaara leaned dangerously close, his dominance quickly overpowering her senses.

"You torture me onna." She grinned.

"But you love me none-the-less." She gave him a chastise kiss grinning like a mad woman. "Now go… the faster you get everything done the faster you can come back here. " She stood on her toes and kissed him winding her arms around his neck. She pulled away but kept her forehead pressed against his.

"I love you." Gaaras voice faded as he disappeared in a gust of sand reddened wind. Alice smiling as the particles disappeared through the balcony.

"I do belong to the wind."


	21. Conference

Kurama Lover 9118- Alice has to be tricky to keep up with Gaara. XD

OoOLady HeatherOoO- I actually caught that when I reread it but I had already deleted the document so I couldn't change it.

"If we don't donate this money to the charities and the public parks the citizens of Sunakagre are likely to start a riot and overthrow us, there have been far too many complaints on this issue." The elder sat back down now out of breath, and the one across the table rose.

"And if we don't have enough weapons to defend the city its not going to matter now is it. We need more steel and iron." The elder bellowed at the opposing elder. Gaara rubbed his temples and sighed as there bickering continued, he questioned why he ever agreed to become Kazekage…oh ya to prove to his people he wasn't a monster.

"I'm telling you they will revolt if we keep putting off the reconstruction of the parks, hospitals, schools, etc. Its not gonna matter if we have unlimited weaponry if our people revolt!"

"Oh enough!" A soft yet scolding voice pierced through the air like a knife through butter.

The elders jaws dropped at they stared at the entryway of the conference room. Alice had curled her hair so it gracefully spiraled over her shoulders her icy eyes were outlined with black eyeliner and she was clad in a tight black tank top and leather pants.

"Hold old are all of you…your bickering over things that could be easily solved if you all would just compromise…. Give half of the money to buying metals to make your weapons and donate the other half to restoring and repairing Sunakagre." Her arms were folded over her chest and not one person said a word.

"Well….err…I suppose that would work…" One of the elders said, turning red from embarrassment.

"Then I guess were done here?" One of the others said uncertainly. The rest broke into quiet conversation as they slowly filed out walking around the girl, until only she and her fiancé remained. Her icy colored eyes glittered playfully as she locked eyes with him.

He slowly stood up and walked towards her, he stopped when he was directly in front of her and cupped her cheek.

"If I wasn't already in love with you I am now." A smile slowly spread across Alice's face and she laughed quietly.

"Go finish your paperwork…."She turned from his arms and her long curled hair gracefully moved to her right shoulder, when she got to the door she stopped and coiled her fingers around its frame. "And then come home…." She hooked her thumb in her back pocket and a sexy smile crossed her face. "And then maybe we can have some fun." Gaara growled possessively and sand stirred around him, but as soon as he blinked she was gone.

Gaara disappeared in a whirl of sand, and reappeared in his office. He gazed at the stack of paperwork.

He planned to get it done before nightfall.


	22. New Name New Lullaby

Kurama Lover 9118- This story doesn't start out at nightfall…..

OoOLady HeatherOoO- Angel of music? What's that?

Hanikamiya Mitsuki- Thank you thank you thank you and hopefully this one will be awesomeness too lol

Animestar001-Thank you I try to make my stories as original as I can and as for there shortness…I will try to make them longer but I like to update at least one of my stories a day and so they are typically shorter then most….I will try to make them longer though.

Alice walked slowly through the crowded streets of Suna…enjoying herself. She walked in several small shops and gazed at the small trinkets and other novelty items. She knew better then to gaze too long at anything…even though she herself didn't believe she was pretty, many men thought otherwise and often would offer to buy her things.

Many did not know she was engaged to the Kazekage…. Alice didn't wish to watch innocent people die and she wished for Gaara to keep his position as there leader.

All of a sudden it hit her….it was Gaaras birthday in three days time.

She darted into a nearby store gathering all sorts of items and decorations, and halfway through the store she stopped and gazed at the things in her arms. Streamers, banners, balloons, ribbon….. What in the hell was she doing. Slowly she put everything back.

Gaara wouldn't want a big celebration honoring his day of birth…. Knowing him, he would simply want a day alone with just her and no one else….maybe his siblings. Now the big question.

What would she get him?

She left the small shop off in her own little world, puzzling and puzzling over what to get her beloved. She began walking back to the mansion, cutting through a darkened ally way that led to the abandoned side of Suna she walked through the bare street, her footsteps echoing back to her. She was so lost in thought she walked right into something cold and hard, and fell backwards onto the concrete.

Her eyes saw dark boots that disappeared beneath black pants.

"I'm sorry, I need to watch where im going more care-" She stopped mid sentence, her jaw-dropping and her eyes going wide, and the blood draining from her face. She scurried backwards and scrambled to her feet, more like a disoriented puppy instead of an elite ninja.

"N-no…" She whispered, continuing her steady pace of back pedaling. The man grinned and matched her pace perfectly moving forward.

"Im flattered that you remembered me little rose…of course now-a-days, rose seems old fashioned…..I think Angel suits you better now." The vampire picked up his pace, as did Alice. His playful grin slipped from his face.

"Awww c'mon sugar….at least give me a hug."

"I d-don't belong to you Damien." Alice stuttered. "Im engaged."

His eyes darted to her finger where the stone glittered in the sunlight. His eyes captured her blue ones, and he opened his mouth, allowing a new lullaby to pour from his lips.

_Skin so cold_

_I knew you'd go away_

_and now I put you down to lay_

_nothing to feel for you_

_this was our last dance_

_Closer and closer, _

_it's time to surrender_

_to the desire that you cannot mention_

_don't try to breathe_

_don't try to run away_

_But I'm reaching for the sky going to fly_

_won't you please stay_

_With a smile I watch you go_

_y__ou'll never know I didn't cry_

_with a smile I saw you die_

_you'll never know I didn't cry_

_No more fearthey said you were so weak_

_and now I put you down to lay_

_nothing to feel for you_

_this was our last chance _

Alice fell being easily caught by the vampire who grinned.

"You will be mine sweet Angel I promise." Alice frowned and struggled in her induced sleep. Damien growled and hissed in anger.

Sand began to coil around his ankle and he fazed away and refazed a few yards away.

"Get your hands off of her." Gaara snarled, the raccoon demon Shukaku began to materialize beside him, growling loud enough to make anyone that happened to be walking down the abandoned street scatter.

"You must be her fiancé…..if you think I won't fight for her your wrong." He set her on the concrete, and Alice groaned one word, before she lay in utter silence.

"Gaara….."


	23. Battle

Kurama Lover 9118- That's OK I love Jiraya lol

ReaderFreak10- Thank you!

Mrs. Neji Uchiha- Yep yep huge Twilight fan….I hope they don't screw up the movie…

Animestar001-I am so sorry…I had the flu a few weeks ago and could barely move…my stomach hurt so bad… Anyway thank you for understanding and I will try to make these longer

Laughing voices, taunts, and evil grinning faces all danced around her in a warped nightmare. Alice gripped her head with both hands screaming for them to go away…her fathers voice, the villagers voices, and other angry voices all continued to increase in volume as if attempting to make her go insane. She writhed on the ground in mental agony.

Her nails dug into the flesh roots of her hair and blood trickled down her fingers as the voices only seemed amplified the longer she lay in a ball. Her body shaking, completely out of control. She could feel her sanity slipping fast it wouldn't be long before she snapped altogether under the insane pressure. Her eyes snapped open.

"GAARA!!"

Alice mumbled one last word before her world went black.

"Gaara…."

Gaaras eyes narrowed at the vampire, and the sand picked up its speed around the Kazekage. The vampire smirked.

"Darkness falls across these lands and you won't be able to see." Black fog rolled in making it impossible to see, and the fight between them began.

Alice opened her crystal blue eyes, the memories in her head still taunting her but they were much quieter now. She shook her head and gazed around. Blackness covered the land, sounds of a battle came from within the clouds and Alice strained to see.

A pained cry met her ears, it was a deeper rougher voice. Gaara.

She darted into the foreboding fog and ran as fast as she could. She activated one of her oldest tricks that she used to have as a vampire and saw clearly through the fog. The vampire stood smug on a bench, and she could see no signs of Gaara she unsheathed her katana and charged directly at the vampire. He very narrowly dodged the pointed blade.

"Its good to know that when you were an immortal you had your abilities…I wont have to teach you."

"Where's Gaara!" Alice's eyes swirled with hatred and fury and the vampire frowned.

"Why do you care for him? Wasn't I the one that saved you from your father? I gave you a new chance at life and what have you done? Thrown it back in my face."

She lunged at him again, nicking his arm. His leg swung around and hit her directly in the head and she went flying backwards colliding with the wall. She stood up slightly shaky, grinning with shadows covering her eyes.

"I swear on pain of death if you have harmed my fiancé ill kill you…" She charged at him again with her blade. Her blade dug into his stomach and she jumped away as he jumped into the air and launched several kunai at her. They hit there target and sunk into her shoulder. She raced forward and went to strike him again but he blocked it with a kunai and her blade went flying into a nearby building. She jumped back and glared at him, ripping three kunai from her shoulder.

Chakra built up in her right hand and her feet. She ran at him as fast as she could and struck him in the face sending him spiraling backwards into a building. She clutched her injured shoulder it was bleeding worse then she thought.

Kunai came at her, and she launched herself into the air, grinning at the fact he hadn't fooled her with the same trick twice, but what she didn't see was the senbon needles, that went straight through her arms legs and abdomen and sent her crashing through a window sending shards of glass into her skin. She opened her eyes and saw her katana a few feet away.

He walked in grinning.

"I'm an immortal little Angel you can't beat me. Now come and stop this foolishness….I hate harming you…it feels forbidden." Alice tried to stand up but her legs wouldn't allow it.

"Fuck you." She snarled. He glared and appeared directly in front of her. Quicker then he could register she reached to her right and withdrew her blade from the floor and shoved it right into his heart and twisted the blade.

The life fell from his eyes before he could even register what was happening and he hit the floor. With the swords help Alice struggled to her feet and walked back to the abandoned street. Gaara lay sprawled out on the pavement a kunai in his chest and two in his stomach.

She fell, and tears filled her eyes.

She crawled over to where her love lay unconscious. She put her head on his stomach and an arm in between the kunai blades. Tears fell from her eyes and sobs racked her body as she cried herself to blissful unconsciousness. The beautiful crimson liquid known only as blood pooling beneath them.


	24. Celebrate With Crimson Tears

Akizu Miko- makes ambulance noise really badly

FutureCSICrystal- Thank you and you will have to read on to see if she dies or not! -

Kurama Lover 9118- But what will happen now? Will Gaara die? Will Alice die? Oh and Naruto in this one!

Alyssalvm-You will have to keep reading to find out!

ReaderFreak10- Twilight! WOOHOO! It roxs my fuzzy soxs!

Animestar001- Your right the story doesn't end there, and Gaara also lives! Yes he was a vampire but I just didn't want for him today in the stereotypical way. I wanted to make him be more powerful then a normal ninja….but also be able to be killed like a normal ninja, its just more difficult. I hope that makes sense.

A very rare rain began in the village hidden in sand. It fell from the sky, soaking everything in its path the two that lay motionless on the ground, were being washed clean. There blood, sweat, and tears washed away with the falling rain.

A mere citizen stumbled upon them, and quickly recognized the Kazekage.

"Someone call a medic hurry!" He rushed over and checked there pulses. His Kazekages was still strong, but the girls was slowly fading. She had lost too much blood. A medical team had arrived in an instant, and carted Gaara and Alice off to be treated.

Gaara groaned and opened his eyes. He had a massive headache but other then that he felt fine. He stood up off the bed, and memories of the fight entered his mind, his ki rose as he thought of that foul creature how dare touch his fiancé.

The bastard had cheated and had somehow managed to replace his gourd of sand, with a gourd of water. His headache began to disappear as his anger rose. The door to his room busted open and Naruto jumped him.

"You're OK! Don't do that I haven't slept in four days waiting for you to wake up! Believe it!" Gaara couldn't help a small smile flicker across his face as he embraced the blonde back but as quickly as it came it faded as Sasuke, Temari, Sakura, and Kankuro all entered his room.

Temari was the second to get to him and she hugged him to. This surprised him greatly, Temari was not known for her caring heart.

"We missed you little brother!" Kankuro chimed in trying not to get teary eyed.

"It's good to be back." Gaara chuckled slightly, causing the group to momentarily chuckle with them….But then Gaaras face turned serious and his eyes took on a hard look, and he asked the question that the group had been dreading.

"Where's Alice?" Gaara looked and Naruto who side glanced at Sakura who side glanced at Temari who side glanced at Kankuro who side glanced at Sasuke.

It stayed silent for several long minutes, with the group continuously glancing at each other and finally… Sakura broke. She ran towards him as fast as she could and hugged him tightly. Tears cascading down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry im so sorry…" She whimpered into his shirt over and over again. Sasuke pried the hysterical girl off of him, and handed her to Naruto.

"C'mon Gaara ill show you." Sasukes face took on a dark look as he exited the hospital room. Gaara followed behind him a few steps, Sasuke led him down another hall, and then another until he got to room marked 306.

"I know we never got along really well…but if there's anything I can do…let me know." Sasuke locked eyes with Gaara and Gaara nodded slowly.

"Thank you." Sasuke nodded and walked away knowing Gaara would need time alone.

Fear crept up Gaaras spine. An emotion he had only felt very rarely as his hand shook as he reached for the silver doorknob. He turned the knob, and pushed open the door.

Wires and tubes went in her skin in almost every direction, she was paler then usual and she lay unmoving and still, with a steady rise and fall of her chest and the soft steady beeping of the heart machine being the only two things that proved she was still alive.


	25. Reunion

FutureCSICrystal- I think this ones a little bit longer…hope you like it.

Alyssalvm-You will have to keep reading to find out!

ReaderFreak10- Read and find out!

Mrs.Neji Uchiha- Throws chapter on your lap Here you go!

Animestar001- Im glad my story keeps you guessing and on your toes…this one my friend said is a tear-jerker but it's a happy one…if that's possible lol I guess you will have to tell me what you think!

The beeping of a heart machine echoed in the abandoned room, and in the next second it flat lined as the ex-vampire ripped the various tubes and instruments out of her skin. She managed to sit up, before a nurse busted into the room.

She froze in the doorway and blinked, staring straight at Alice. After a minute of silence the nurse threw her arms up and squealed, she whipped around and raced down the hallways screaming as loudly as she could.

"Someone get the Kazekage! Someone get the Kazekage!"

Memories of the brutal fight flew back to her head. She remembered killing the one who turned her, and she remembered Gaara's body lying lifeless on the ground. Tears fell from her eyes and she wiped them away just as a nurse entered her room.

"Miss….the kazekage has been informed and is on his way." Alive nodded and she fought back tears.

"How long have I been out?" Alice managed to get out.

"About two weeks miss….I shall let you gather yourself before he gets here." The nurse turned on her heel and left. Alice tried to calm herself, she closed her eyes and breathed in and out deeply, she didn't wish to be a crying emotional wreck when Gaara got here.

The sharp snap of the door being flung open gained the blue eyed girls attention.

"Gaara…"Her voice cracked on his name and at the current moment she didn't care how weak she looked, she extended an arm out towards him as tears fell from her eyes.

Gaara shut the door behind him and was at her side in an instant. One hand intertwined with her extended one and his mouth placing soft soothing kisses all along her jaw line. Alice's arms wrapped around his neck and she cried against him.

He sat on the edge of the bed and scooped her into his arms. He slowly rocked back and forth, speaking soothing words in her ear and kissing the tender flesh of her neck while she continued to cry against his shoulder. Gaara wasn't sure how much time had passed, but by the time she had calmed down enough, and had stopped crying, the sun was already setting.

"I had your things moved….you will share a room with me now." Gaara whispered against her neck, Alice repressed a shudder as the thoughts of the battle returned.

"Thank you." Alice managed to whimper back.

"Can you tell me who he was?"

"He was the one who turned me and saved me from my father. He always had an obsession with me, his old name for me was Rose…b-b-but before I managed to kill him he called me Angel." Gaaras grip tightened possessively, and his nose buried into her hair, he stayed silent for several minutes still rocking the black haired beauty back and forth.

"Marry me?" Alice tilted her head up to meet his eyes.

"I-I already told you yes." Alice smiled and Gaara hastily replied.

"No…as soon as your better marry me As soon as you feel up to it." Alice's jaw dropped slightly, and after a moment she nodded her head and tightened her grip around him.

"Yes yes…of course."


	26. Kankuro's Prediction

alyssalvm-Thank you!

Kurama Lover 9118-Hahaha they get married in this one!Who would you rather be pampered by Hiei or Gaara?

ReaderFreak10- Thanks!

AnimeStar001- I have no idea when this story will end...im terrible at coming up with an ending. I might make a final chapter and then an epilogue, but I really have no clue as to when...and they get married in this one -

Something Diabolical- Hahaha thats OK im glad you liked it though :)

FutureCSIcrystal- Thank you I hope you like this one! I am curious though... where did you come up with your screename?

Alice twirled in front of the mirror and Temari squealed, putting her hair up so only small pieces hung in her face in small wisps. Temari had elegantly curled her hair, and her long white dress trailed behind her. The dress was white at the top and slowly faded to blue. The colors of the Kazekage.

Kankuro walked into the room, and his jaw dropped at the breath-taking sight. Kankuro had happily agreed to walk Alice down the aisle in place of her father, since Naruto was the best man, followed by Lee, followed by (to everyone's surprise) Sasuke.

But Kankuro gracefully ruined the moment.

"There is no way in hell baby brother is going to make it through the ceremony." Temari glowered at the puppeteer and the bride hit the floor laughing, attempting not to cry and smear the make-up Temari had worked so hard on.

After a few more minutes the music began to play and Kankuro looped his arm with Alice's and they strutted down the aisle. Almost everyone of both countries had come to see the event. Some looked on in disbelief as the beautiful girl walked towards Gaara. Said Kazekage had a look of astonishment on his face, and only managed to snap out of it when she grabbed his hand.

The small ceremonious speech seemed to go by quickly and Gaaras eyes never left hers. Without really thinking they said there I do's and sooner then not everyone had erupted in a magnificent cheer, as the bind between the two was official.

"You look…" Gaara trailed off as if he couldn't find the words he wanted to.

"You look handsome to." She laced her fingers with his and headed towards the people allowing pictures, and answering questions. Her husband. She shivered happily at the thought. Would chime in every once in awhile or squeeze her hand reassuringly.

After awhile they were separated and Alice found herself by the buffet of food that was big enough to feed several villages. She leaned tiredly against the wall, and talked to the occasional guest as they greeted or wished her well or her marriage. When she was finally alone she sighed and leaned against the wall, and caught angry whispers among a group of teens.

"Why the hell would Gaara-sama wanna marry her?" Came a high pitched voice in a hushed whisper.

"Ugh…What an ugly bitch."

"Maybe if were lucky he just wants to fuck her a couple of times and then divorce her." Came another snide remark.

"Better yet maybe he will just get tired of her and kill her." Snickered laughter sounded through the group of teens. Alice slowly slid to the ground tears brimming her icy blues, there comments getting to her confidence and breaking it down.

She felt a small tug on her ground and opened her watery eyes to gaze at the small girl who was blushing and looking at her.

"Umm…princess can I have your autograph?" Her blush darkened and Alice smiled and the small girl held out a small piece of paper and a pen. Alice noticed the girl was in an old beat up dress, and she didn't look to healthy. Without a word Alice signed the paper, but didn't t didn't hand it back to her.

"What's your name?" Alice's voice didn't help the small girls blush but she stuttered it out anyway.

"K-Kairi." Alice handed the little girl the piece of paper and the pen. She reached behind her neck and gently unclasped the blue sapphire that hung on her neck, handing it to the little girl.

"My mother gave this to me before she died….keep it safe and you may keep it." The small girls eyes went wide and she swung her arms around Alice's neck.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" The little girl scampered away and Alice laughed lightly at her retreating form.

"Ugh she's gonna spend all Gaaras money on a charity? When she could be spending it on clothes? Oh my God what a little bitch." Alice's keen ears caught yet another snide remark and turned to face them, about to open her mouth when someone else beat her to it.

"Are you done criticizing my wife?" The group of girls froze and turned to face the angry figure of Gaara. A frown had etched its way onto his perfect face and his eyes were narrowed at the group of teens. They parted like the red sea, not bothering to apologize. He strode towards the black haired girl the emotionless expression never leaving his face.

He laced his fingers with hers and pulled her gently yet firmly out of the crowd and into the small building, in which she had gotten dressed. He pushed her against the wall with some force. His body pressed tightly against hers and his eyes drilled hers.

"Those teens they criticize and see every flaw they have and blame them all on you, but Alice you have no flaws you are perfect in every definition of the word." Tears flooded Alice's eyes once more.

"But…"

"No." He pulled her away from the wall and into his chest, cradling her there. Alice wrapped her arms around his torso, and faster then she could register he had used his transportation jutsu.

Kankuro spotted the cloud of sand and punched Temari playfully in the arm, and pointed to the cloud.

"I told you Gaara wasn't gonna make it through the ceremony!"


	27. Heat

Kurama Lover 9118- Kick there asses WOOHOO!! Cheers you on as you beat the crap out of the snobby rich chicks

AnimeStar001- Now it would'nt be much of a story if I told you that now would it?...Although this chapter might oh I dont know get Alice possibly pregnant...

Akizu Miko- Thanks you Thank You Thank You!

FutureCSICrystal- Thats really cool how you came up with your nickname...Do you watch CSI? I LOVE that show its one of my favorites..i'm rambling again huh? Anyway I can't decide whether to put the little girl in another chapter...or not... any suggestions are welcome!

alyssalvm-Hahaha yep!

ReaderFreak10- i try to add temari and kankuro in there when I can...they are kinda important lol

Alice laughed and twirled in circles around the couch and other furniture that made up Gaara's living room, feeling a rush of giddiness overtake her. She danced with an imaginary partner, her laughter bouncing off the walls and piercing Gaara's ears, the light melody hitting his core making his eyes soften slightly as he watched her dance.

Gaara watched her every turn and every twist, he watched the black haired beauty with slight doubt. How could she believe when those girls had said? How could she believe she was not perfect? How could she love him? She lost her footing and fell onto the couch, laughing even harder, closing her icy blue eyes.

After she regained herself she opened her eyes and stared at the Kazekage who stared at her amused at her antics. If possible her smile grew, and her eyes glittering with happiness as she leaned forward and held out a pale hand towards him.

"Gaara were married! You're my husband, im your wife we will be together forever!" Her eyes now filled with excitement and Gaara was slightly stunned at her words, all doubt now leaving his mind. She was so happy…because of him? With silence and grace she stood back up and ghosted to him, stopping in front of him placing her hands on the side of face.

"I love you." Her icy eyes looked directly into his as she spoke the phrase and slowly her hands trailed down his neck, over his shoulders, and down his arms, where her fingers laced with his. She smiled a devious smile and her eyes brimming with mischief as she pulled his right hand up to her face. With her eyes never leaving his she brought his fingers to her mouth and delicately kissed each fingertip, letting her lips linger on his skin.

She closed her eyes and her kissed moved up from his fingertips to his knuckles to the backside of his hands, where she rested her lips and spoke against his skin.

"I heard a rumor when I was a vampire…about something only we could do to our mates." She batted her eyes open and watched Gaara's eyes already to begin to cloud with lust. "Shall I see if it is true?" Even though she had become human once more she still possessed the instincts of an undead, they just weren't as prominent. Gaara said nothing but nodded ever so slightly.

She gently turned his hand leaving cool kisses across the side of his hand and across his palm, the muscles flexing slightly beneath her lips. Gaara watched in fascination as she kissed his wrist in several places before he felt two fangs pierce his flesh at the pulse point.

His eyes rolled back at the sensation his body got from the simple gesture a deep throated moan escaped his lips and he tilted his head back slightly as the cool sensation traveled up his arm and across his body, ending in his groin.

When she retracted her fangs the feeling was gone, but the red heads eyes had fully glazed over with undeniable lust. She released his arm and moved her head to nip at his earlobe. Her cold breath sending shivers racing down his spine.

"Lets make it to the bedroom this time hn?" Even though her heart beat once more, her breath was still cold…and Gaara loved it. Her hand caught his once more and she pulled him up the stairs grinning like a maniac, she barely got the door open before she found herself pinned to the wall with a soft pair of lips attached to hers. Her hands undid the buttons on his tuxedo quickly and he moved his hands from the sides of her head only long enough for the jacket to fall to the floor.

Two dull thumps were heard elsewhere s Alice's shoes hit the carpet followed by Gaara's. Alice's fingers coiled around the hem of his shirt and with skill she raised it up over his head, his lips leaving her hers for only a mere second. As his arms reached to the back of her dress, his teeth nipped her bottom lip, causing her to gasp. His tongue raced into her mouth searching every crevice and corner memorizing her.

As his fingers found the zipper Alice arched into his and Gaara snarled eyes narrowing dangerously as she pushed her lower body against his, grinding him. Her nails but into his neck and trailed down his spine as he unzipped her dress and let it fall to the floor. He was pleased to discover the dress had a built in bra, thus leaving her chest pressed bare against his. Her fingers trailed down his spine as he slipped her laced underwear down her legs where she stepped out of them.

As she grinded against him again, he could feel the heat pooling in her lower abdomen and smirked slightly. Her fingers had already undone his pants and she hooked her thumbs into his boxers and pulled those down with his pants, he stepped out of them, and pulled her from the wall and onto the bed, kissing her again.

Possessiveness overtook Gaara's senses and for a few minutes that dominated his eyes as his fingers plunged into her impossible heat, a strangled gasp escaped the girl and her eyes rolled back.

"You are mine. No one else brings you this pleasure. You need me and only me." He snarled his eyes narrowed daring her to challenge him. He dragged his tongue from her collar bone to her ear biting it slightly. She arched into him again and a single word escaped her lips.

"Y-yes."

Her back arch and her head tilted backwards as his lower body replaced his fingers, her legs wrapped around his bringing him deeper into her, he growled and moved faster.

Finally she arched her back one last time, her walls tightening around him, she called out his name at the same time he did hers and they both collapsed tired and panting. Gaaras head rested on her heaving chest and dark lidded eyes fought sleep.

Alice's long thin fingers entangled in his red hair as her breathing evened out and slowly but surely she fell asleep.

And only here with Alice beside him, would Gaara join the rest of the world in peaceful slumber.


	28. The Problem

ReaderFreak10- Thanks!

alyssalvm- Thanks!

Kurama Lover 9118- A wise kankuro...Shivers at thought This was one of my favorite chapters to write even though its a cliffhanger...DONT KILL ME!! If I have time I might update this one again tomarrow, im getting inspiration for it!

Alice was pacing, scratch that. Alice was making holes in floor. She had been pacing well over five hours. A thin skinny piece of plastic in one hand. Her brain had long ago registered what the stupid sign on it meant. Her hair fluttered behind her as she turned swiftly to walk to the other side of the living room. Her icy blue eyes glittered with unspoken worry as her eyes darted back to the stupid piece of plastic.

In a final attempt to ease some of her frustration and pain. She threw her arm back aiming for the trash can when a timid knock resounded through the house as someone knocked on her door. Slowly she lowered her arm blinking once and then twice before carelessly tossing the piece of plastic in the trash before pulling open the door and looking up at a team genin.

"The Kazekage has asked for your presence Miss Alice! What shall we tell him?" Fear flooded the pale girls body like a tidal wave and she felt the color drain from her cheeks but other then that she showed no signs of worry or stress.

"You may go back to your sensei…all I have to do is go put on my shoes and I will leave to see him." The group smiled and nodded before taking off at a run. Alice shut the door and slid down it burying her head in her hands. She slowly pulled them away and gazed to her right, quickly pulling on her combat boots and grabbing the trash on the way out.

The secretary looked up as she heard the door to the small room open. Her eyes widened slightly and she smiled leaping up from her chair and hugging the short girl tightly, squealing quietly. Alice chuckled slightly and hugged the excited girl back…however the smile dropped from her face as the cold monotone voice of her husband rung in her head like a broken record.

"Alice come." The command was simple and the secretary released her, but as she ghosted across the floor towards him, her legs felt like dead weights. Every nerve and sense in her body telling her to high tail and run, but she would not listen. This was something she had to tell him. As she opened the door to follow him inside she was slightly stunned to see Temari and Kankuro lounging in two of the chairs. Gaara was seated behind his desk rubbing his temples.

"Alice!" For the second time in under five minutes Alice glomped by a female and for the second time this month Kankuro put his life in danger by saying something stupid in front of Temari.

"Temari you fat whale get off my new sister I don't want her to die I actually like her." Kankuro closed his eyes tipping his chair back and folding his arms behind his head. Temari turned around her fan at the ready and beat the poor boy into near unconsciousness when Gaara silenced them all.

"Enough…both of you shut up." Temari sat down in her chair with a huff her trusty weapon now propped against her knee, after a moment she smiled at Alice.

"Alice…me and Kankuro are being assigned an A ranked mission…" Temari began but Kankuro interrupted her.

"It's a special mission where we basically get to open a can of whoop ass and take a few prisoner Sound ninja…we need three people, we want you to go with us." Kankuro finished looking boredly at the wall, but something seemed to possess the female and she jumped up shaking her head from side to side.

"I-I cant…I'm sorry b-but I cant help you." Kankuros eyes went wide, and Temaris jaw opened and closed several times making her look like a fish. They were stunned to say the least. Alice loved a good fight…this was completely out of her character. Temari stood up eyes narrowed.

"Why the hell not?" She demanded, and watched as the blue eyes of her new sister lost there hard outer core and she could physically see the turmoil inside of her eyes.

"I just cant Temari!" This only seemed to piss the fan user off more, but before Temari could speak again, Alice disappeared leaving only a gust of wind behind her. After Temari calmed down slightly, she gulped. She could feel the anger radiating off in Gaara in waves.

"I don't care how you take pick someone and go…before I do something we will all regret." Gaara growled through clenched teeth.

Temari nor Kankuro needed to be told twice and quickly scampered out of the room, as for Gaara he disappeared in a swirl of sand heading home. He thought Alice would of accepted that mission for sure…much to his displeasure. Something wasn't right he just couldn't put his finger on it.

He reappeared in there bedroom only to see her slumped against the door with her face buried in her hands, her body shook in silent sobs and Gaara bristled. This was not his strong point.

"Alice." She jumped at his voice, and his eyes widened slightly as he saw the tear tracks down the side of her face. Without a word she stood up and wrapped her arms around him tightly burying her head into his chest and slowly her sobs stopped.

"I'm sorry Gaara…I was going to tell you earlier but Temari and Kankuro were there…" She trailed off her sentence but put pressure on his shoulders pushing him down onto the bed. He looked at her with slight curiosity and Alice lifted her right hand to her mouth and nipped absently at her nail as she made several trips around the room, pacing yet again, after a few minutes she stopped in front of them her eyes darting to his intense sea greens and she sighed letting her arms fall to her side.

"Gaara im not going to be able to go on any missions for awhile because..." She bit her bottom lip nervously and inhaled a long shaky breath; she reopened her eyes and locked gazes with her husband.

"Because your going to be a father."


	29. Day Off

Silence. Not a sound broke through it, and Alice panicked, her mind immediately thinking the worst. But before she could do anything about it, a knock echoed through the house causing Alice to jump about five feet in the air. Without a word Gaara exited the room and walked down the stairs, and opened the door, with Alice trailing behind like a puppy that had done something terrible and knew it.

"Listen Gaara we decided to take Baki but we need your permission, because he's working with a team of genin." Kankuro's voice gave Alice enough courage to move to Gaara's other side. Her icy eyes were brimming with unshed tears and Temari opened her mouth to speak, noticing this right away but Gaara beat her to it.

"Temari." The blonde's attention turned to her youngest sibling and she noticed he was fighting back a smile and loosing the war. "Try not to scream…your going to be an Aunt." Temari and Kankuro both did similar actions. Their eyes widened to the size of saucers and their mouths dropped to the ground. A wave of instant relief swept over Alice and her laughter filled the air.

"Close your mouths your letting the fly's in." Alice chuckled out, all trace of tears gone. Temari shook her head and in one sloppy movement picked the black haired girl straight off the ground and brought her into a bone-crushing hug. Alice gasped for air as Temari spun her around, only to have her ripped from her death hold by Kankuro who did motions similar to Temari before he set her down and she stumbled backwards. Luckily Gaara caught her arm.

"Ha! I told you Gaara couldn't make it through the wedding day!" Kankuro pointed at Temari who immediately looked to her youngest brother and saw him glaring daggers at the puppeteer, who only now seemed to notice his fatal mistake.

"Temari we have a mission right? Yes yes! Let's go!" Kankuro disappeared from the doorway like a rabbit being chased by a fox. Temari hot on his heels. Alice covered her mouth to conceal a laugh and looked to her husband. Slowly she moved behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist resting her chin upon his shoulder.

Her mouth pressed against the edge of his collar, leaving butterfly kisses on the base of his neck. She trailed the soft chastise kisses up his neck and towards the edge of his ear. Her warm breath making the hair on the back of his neck rise.

"You won't have to see him anymore; he is leaving for at least two weeks." She breathed into his ear something that could barely be called a whisper her fingers ghosting up and down his clothed back, getting knots and other tense muscles to completely relax.

"Take the rest of the day off…they can survive without you for a day…and stay here with me." She paused and her fingers coiled around the edge of his maroon shirt pulling it up and over his head. "And I will give you a vampire's massage."

She wrapped her arm around his bare shoulders and guided him out of the living room and towards their bedroom. She gently pushed him down into the mattress face first she crawled onto his back and ghosted her fingers across his pale flesh, feeling his muscles ripple as she undid knots of tension, and relaxed his aching muscles.

Releasing all of his tension and stress took hard work but with a low moan a dreamy look crossed his face and his sea foam green eyes closed, in a state of nirvana.

Her lips began pressing against his spine, as she whispered against this new skin. Her lips molding and curving with the curves and shapes of his backbone. Without warning she sunk her fangs into his flesh and a strangled groan ripped from the Kazekage's throat as his body temperature dropped suddenly feeling the cold sensation sweep through his body and cooling his overworked body.

When her hands finally stopped working it took the red head several minutes to wake up from his heavenly state. When he did he found himself tired and his gaze shifted to the chuckling girl.

"Go to sleep Gaara I'm not going anywhere." Gaara's eyes narrowed and his gaze flickered to the darkened window, and then back to her. He softly grunted and pulled her down with him, cradling her to his chest protectively, and sliding one hand over her stomach.


	30. Bittersweet Celebration

ReaderFreak10- I try to throw a little humor into my stories I think it makes em a little more entertaining.

darkness engulfs me- I have to put some suspense...besides if I didn't have Gaara accept the child you would kill me! And then I wouldn't be able to write these anymore and it would just be all bad...there is some drama in this one and I hope you enjoy it! Now for the bad news...on Wednesday I am leaving for Airizona, to visit my mom now I will be gone for about three weeks. Most likely I will get internet access but it might take a few days...not making any promises but I will try to update as much as I can while I'm there. Lots of hugs!

* * *

"How excited do you think Naruto will be?" Temari questioned her sister-in-law who lightly laughed.

"About what becoming the Hokage? Or the fact that he is going to be a god parent?" On instinct Alice's hands laced on her rounded stomach, she only had about another month to go…or so they thought. But she wasn't going to miss Naruto's ceremony either…not in a million years much to Gaara's dismay.

"I don't know he might explode from happiness with the two combined!" Temari busted out and had to stop to catch her breath after imagining Naruto turning red with smoke coming out of his ears much like a cartoon.

"Gaara! Alice! Temari! Kankuro!" Naruto's voice echoed way off in the distance gaining the band of fours attention. The next thing they knew the blonde boy had practically glomped the Kazekage in a death grip hug, bouncing up and down excitedly.

"This is going to be so awesome! I get to be Hokage and you're going to be here and then we can go to boring sessions where we listen to old men talk about nothing and make fun of them together! Then after they shut up we can-" The blue eyes boy went silent as his gaze landed on Alice's belly. The boy's jaw dropped and he closed it but remained silent.

"Well damn now we know how to shut Naruto up…Temari you're getting knocked up next!" Kankuro chimed in only to get slammed by Temari's gigantic fan and thus a brawl began. Naruto glared at Kankuro but shrugged at the beating he was receiving.

"Naruto…we want you to be the god parent." Alice said gently, walking towards the two males. Alice stopped besides Gaara and Naruto eyes went wide and he opened and shut his jaw several times resembling a gaping fish. All of a sudden a smile so big stretched across his face and his eyes practically glowed with happiness as he locked gazes with Gaara.

"Really?" He managed to squeak out, Gaara simply nodded and Naruto pulled the two into a group hug. Surprising the Kazekage and Alice, before darting back to Konoha just about as fast as he came. A sweat drop fell down the back of Alice's head as her gaze lifted to Gaara's.

"How long before the entire village knows I'm pregnant?" Alice spoke to no one in particular, but Kankuro took this as the OK to talk.

"With the speed that his mouth moves I give it ten minutes tops." Kankuro folded his arms and Temari laughed strapping her fan back onto to her back.

"You underestimate him Kankuro I give it five minutes tops!" Kankuro laughed and Alice rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"If you all are quite done, I would like to get to Konoha…oh I don't know before Naruto's ceremony? I didn't walk all the way here looking like a bloated whale to listen to you two bicker the entire time." Alice started walking leaving the sand siblings behind her in the dust. The guards nodded to the ex-vampire and let her pass.

They arrived at Naruto's ceremony and chuckled slightly as they watched the blonde fidget and twist trying to distract himself. Alice grinded her teeth together which went unnoticed by her husband who sat seated beside her. Small sharp pains stabbed at her lungs and her heart as the ceremony finished and the poor blonde looked like he was about to explode with happiness. No sooner had they placed the Hokage's hat on his head, before Alice bolted mumbling something about a bathroom.

Her vision swirled as soon as she stood up, but none-the-less she made her way to the bathroom and clutched her chest. Her heart beating frantically against her chest and dropped to the floor. She heard the door open and her head snapped up to threaten whoever walked in. She was met with a wide-eyed Hinata who quickly moved to her side.

"Hinata…I don't think I'm going to live much longer." Alice's nails dug into her chest causing blood to soak into her fingernails. "Whatever the Akatsuki" She paused and grinded her teeth in pain. "Did to me…I don't think it was permanent."

"W-what makes you think that?" Hinata's quite voice was whispered as she wrapped an arm around Alice.

"My body temperature drops almost everyday, my teeth are getting longer, my claws sharper." She had to stop and pant for a minute before continuing. "I can feel my senses sharpening…I don't wanna loose my baby Hinata…" She let out a whimper of pain and took several deep breaths. " You wanna know another secret…I only have a week left."


	31. A Beautiful Sound

ReaderFreak10- This one has a happy ending I felt bad about leaving everybody hanging on the last chapter

darkness engulfs me- I made the ending this one...semi-happy cause I felt bad about the last chapter you will have to tell me what you thought of this one...and this one has a certain surprise hope you liked how the coughchildcough turned out!

* * *

"T-till your baby's due?" Hinata stuttered, eyes widening as Alice gasped in pain clutching at her heart. She nodded her head weakly and suddenly her body relaxed and her eyes glazed over fluttering closed several times. Slowly she stood up.

"Tell Gaara I had to go back to Suna…if he asks why tell him that the baby is restless and if something were to happen I would feel safer at home." She tossed her long black hair and looked to the pupiless girl with pleading eyes. Hinata sighed giving in and Alice was gone in a flash her goal was to get back to Suna before Gaara did.

She made it as far as the endless stretch of Sand before her husband arrived in a brilliant whirl of sand. Alice's chest rose and fell sharply from the day and a half's running. Narrowed sea green eyes bore into her icy blues.

She was screwed.

"I'm sorry Gaara I just-" She was sharply cut off by the said Kazekage.

"The baby isn't due in a month is it?" His voice was harsh and unforgiving and Alice looked down in shame.

"No…in about five days, I felt safer at home then in Konoha." His anger practically radiated off of him. Swiftly he grabbed her arm in a painfully tight grip and began walking towards Suna. Alice followed obediently behind. Slowly his grip loosened until his hand dropped all together. His expression turned emotionless as they trudged through the sand. Alice trailed behind him ashamed.

"You don't know what ran through my mind after Hinata told me you had begun running back to Suna…by yourself. You are in no condition to travel, much less defend yourself."

"But I-" Alice attempted to interject, but Gaara continued.

"What were you thinking…you should have come to get me." Alice gasped as pain shot through her chest and faded once more, however it was enough to give her the courage to cut Gaara off. So she stopped walking and took a deep breath.

"Gaara I need your help." The said male turned and looked at her angrily yet he couldn't conceal his curiosity. The color had drained from Alice's face as she closed her eyes and a single tear fell from her right eye.

"Gaara…I need you to trust me…I need you to cut me open and I need you to take our child out of me. Right here right now." Gaara's mouth fell open as he stared at her, before he shook his head back and forth no.

"I can't do that…were almost to Suna…it's only a half a days walk." He turned to keep walking but a sob stopped him in his tracks.

"I won't make it that far." He turned back around to find the girl kneeling on the ground with her arms wrapped around her stomach protectively. "I can't loose my baby Gaara please…"

"What are you talking about Alice?" Gaara snarled obviously irritated.

"Whatever the Akatsuki did to me…I think it's been wearing off. I'm going to become a vampire again." Gaara's eyes went wide as he stared at her quivering form but he grabbed a kunai from its pouch on his waist and she smiled at him reassuringly. "I trust you, you can do this." Slowly he pulled up her shirt and looked at her calm serene face once more before he dragged the blade across her stomach. She arched slightly and shut her eyes her teeth digging into her bottom lip.

Alice's eyes rolled back into her head as she did her best to keep her back against the sand. Minutes seemed like hours, and time no longer seemed important to the bloody female, then the sound of a crying infant reached her ears and for a moment her pain seemed to cease. Without giving the infant a long glance he immediately handed it to Alice and grabbing the first aid kit he grabbed a needle and thread and swiftly stitched her up.

After he was finished he looked up. Alice was smiling and cradling the infant on her chest. With small black fuzz on the top of her head and beautiful pupiless sea green eyes with small barely noticeable black rings around them. Gaara starred in wonder at the small life that wrapped her fingers around Alice's hair. As she blinked again she extended her arms to Gaara.

She handed the infant to Gaara, who cradled her carefully, never before had Alice seen so much expression on the red heads face as he peered at the small girl. As she placed her small hand on his cheek, Gaara's lips curved upward and the most beautiful sound Alice had ever heard escaped his lips. He laughed, causing the infant to giggle with him.

When the two had calmed down enough, Alice had already managed to stand, although she was lightly wincing in pain.

Gaara looked at her with a new determination, one she had never seen before.

"I will save you…I'm going to take a sample of your blood to Baki he may be able to do whatever the Akatsuki did." Alice smiled but as he tried to hand her the baby she shook her head.

"No…you carry her…you name her." Her blue eyes filled with an ancient wisdom and he looked at her as she gripped his thumb.

"Ebony."


	32. Sand Travels Faster

ReaderFreak10- I made this one happier because theres been alot of drama in this one so I thought I would make a happy one lol

Lady Amazon- Thank you and please enjoy!

darkness engulfs me- Resist the temptation to hug the computer...its not the same as hugging an infant...lol and ya Gaara's laughter would freak most of us out no doubt but picture it, a small newborn baby being held by the infamous Sabaku no Gaara, the demon of sand and him laughing with the infant. Sees Gaara off in the distance threatening some poor bastard looking for me...Shit I knew Airizona would be a bad place to type that chapter! makes a bomb shelter and curls into the fetal position

* * *

Alice paced, one hand bit her nails and the other lay on her stomach which had completely flattened, after she had given birth the first heart pain she had, flattened her stomach entirely. Ebony was a fast learner and Gaara adored the infant, the sight of the two made Alice beam with pride. Baki had taken a sample of her blood and now she waited anxiously. The sound of a door opening, had managed to stop her and gain her full and complete attention.

Baki walked into the room holding a syringe with a smile on his face. Alice's spirits soared and she smiled at him and bit her bottom lip.

"This should do the same thing the Akatsuki did…but you will need to come see me once a month to get an injection…its not permanent…and you will still age just like the rest of us." Alice quickly held out her arm and he injected the purple liquid into her veins. She ground her teeth in pain and snapped her eyes shut, but after a minute the pain faded and all pain in her chest had faded.

She inhaled a shaky breath and Kankuro and Temari ran into the room, Temari holding Ebony who was laughing and giggling.

"Did it work?" Temari asked eagerly. Alice nodded to excited to get her vocal cords working. She quickly hugged Baki and kissed both of his cheeks causing him to blush lightly, before rounding on the two siblings. She pulled them both into a hug laughing, Ebony wrapped her fingers around a strand of Alice's hair and laughed with her, before she nuzzled closer to Temari falling asleep. Temari cooed and even Kankuro smiled at the infant.

"Go Alice…go tell Gaara I need some quality time with my niece." Temari cradled the girl like a diamond and Kankuro grinned.

"Ya and plus Gaara's been a mess ever since you told him…and I'll keep the little one entertained." Alice need no more encouragement, she disappeared in a gust of wind, running full speed to the Kazekage tower. She skidded to a halt in front of the receptionist, panting slightly. The woman smiled and looked down at her book.

"Perfect timing Miss…his last client of the day just left. You may go see him." Alice swiftly nodded to the woman before rocketing up the flights of stairs and down the short hallway on the top floor never stopping to breathe.

She threw open the Kazekage's door never slowing down. She didn't even have time to see Gaara's reaction; she leapt over his desk and sat in his lap, straddling his waist. She crushed her lips to his in a bruising kiss. He reacted immediately, his arms winding around her lower back, and his nails biting into her skin leaving soft crescents in her skin.

She opened her mouth letting her tongue trace his soft pink lips. He opened his mouth and her tongue wrapped around his sucking lightly, making the red head groan. Her fingers dove into his silky red locks, in a desperate attempt to get closer to him.

Slowly she pulled away attempting to regain her lost breath, her love's eyes had clouded with lust and adrenaline coursed through him at the sudden attention he was receiving.

"He did it he found a way to keep me alive to keep me with you!" She whispered excitedly and it seemed to take a moment for her words to sink in and when they did he smiled a true smile and pulled her back down for another searing, scorching kiss.

He let her go once they both needed air, but rested his head on the right side of her chest where her heart beat in a soothing beautiful rhythm. It beat for him…

He placed a kiss there. It was small gestures like these which proved to Alice just how much he loved her. Gaara was quite tender and caring when no one was watching, but that side of Gaara belonged to Alice and Alice alone.

He realized now how much he loved her, he deeply, sincerely loved her, and she loved him back with the same intensity and ferocity.

Alice gently kissed him again, the need to be closer to him overtaking her senses. He left her lips and trailed down her jaw line and back towards her ear, licking tenderly at a sensitive spot just below it making her arch into him.

"Stay with me tonight…" The low husky plead melted her down. She moaned softly and the sound shook the red head with delight. He only wanted to hold her while they slept, but it was noises like that that brought out more feral, priminal instincts in him.

"Gaara…later…there are still people here and I have to get back to Ebony." Alice whispered into his lips, at the mention of his daughter, a lighter expression seemed to cross Gaara's face. Alice smiled softly and stood up from his lap. "You could come home with me…Ebony would love to see you." She watched as Gaara signed the last couple of papers on his desk before standing up and pulling her into a tight hug. She smiled and returned it.

"Sand travels much faster…"


	33. Average Day In Sunagakure

Akizu Miko- Thank you!

darkness engulfs me- Ugh I am so tired...Its two fourty in the morning I can barely focus on the keys...anyway I decided to lighten this one up a bit because its been so dreary for the past few chapters so hopefully it works and I threw a whole bunch of people in this one! Enjoy!

* * *

"Mama!" Alice turned around and saw her daughter walking towards her slowly. Kankuro cheering her on with small special puppets he had made just to amuse her. At two years of age, the girl had already learned to walk, talk, and understand what people were saying. Alice smiled and scooped her into her arms, nuzzling the small girl's nose with her own. "Can we go see Dada?" Alice beamed and clutched the girl to her chest.

"Of course Ebony, anytime." Alice laughed as Ebony wrapped her arms around her mother's neck, burying her face in her hair. A blonde pig-tailed girl flew down the steps at a high rate of speed.

"Are you taking my niece away from me!?" The blonde bellowed. Alice sweat dropped and sighed, she had forgotten about Temari and her husband spending the night. The bulge that was Temari's stomach was getting bigger, and Temari had nasty, terrible mood swings.

Three things all happened at once. The front door opened and Gaara walked in, home early not having as much paperwork. Shikamaru walked down the stairs and Kankuro threw his arms into the air flinging his puppets in every which direction.

"Shit! The whale!" He screamed hysterically and took off running. Steam was blown from Temari's nose as she snorted and charged at her brother like a fret train. Alice looked at Ebony and Ebony looked at Alice and both broke into hysterical laughter as Shikamaru sighed.

"So troublesome…" He grumbled as he went to fetch his wife. Alice still could not regain herself and she practically doubled over in laughter, clutching at her chest, seeing her mother laugh made Ebony laugh even harder and soon they were both in tears on the ground.

Ebony yelped as she was suddenly hoisted off the ground and Alice began to calm down as her daughters happy cry reached her ears.

"Daddy!" Came the happy exclamation from her daughter and Alice smiled and stood up. Ebony kissed Gaara's cheek and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Alice loved watching the two. The way Gaara held her and the way his expression seemed to melt away and simply leave a true smile on his face, made Alice happy. Ebony had her fingers coiled around his heart, and Ebony loved him about as much as he loved her.

"Daddy when is Naru, Hina, and Toshi going to be here?" Alice smiled at her nickname for Naruto and Hinata, although she pronounced there sons name fully.

"Naruto? What a drag he's always late." Shikamaru called from the doorway, his eyes landing on the small girl, her eyes chained with small black rings, showing instantly who the child belonged to.

"Shika Shika!" She laughed happily and Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at the nickname as she extended an arm towards him. Shikamaru looked at the predatory male, knowing better then to simply approach the child. The Kazekage nodded and Shikamaru walked forward and lifted her from Gaara's arms and hugged her. She laughed and hugged him back.

"Put me down Shika. I'll calm Temi!" She exclaimed and walked into the other room, the sound of smashing objects ceased and Gaara took the time to occupy his arms with someone else. Resting his head in the crook of her neck he breathed in her scent, and nuzzled her neck with his nose. Alice grabbed his hand and laced her fingers together.

"We should probably set up a room for Naruto and Hinata." Gaara snorted. His warm breath abruptly hitting her neck caused her to shiver and Gaara smirked against her pale flesh and she scowled, while he chuckled.

"Naruto sleep?" Alice couldn't help it a smile crept across her face as she leaned into the red head and sighed.

"Your probably right love…how foolish of me to think that the boy would actually calm down enough to sit, much less sleep…" She laughed lightly and smiled turning around his arms and wrapping hers around his neck, resting her forehead against his. Gaara closed his eyes and sighed quietly.

**_CRASH!_**

"Noooo! My puppets! You bitch!" The sound of someone lunging and then freezing and a solid oof was heard as a body impacted with the floor. Alice sighed as Gaara opened his eyes obviously irritated. They walked into the living room, to find Kankuro stuck to the floor and Shikamaru using shadow possession to keep him there, glaring daggers at the puppet master.

"You idiot…she's pregnant she could loose the baby if you run into her!" Shikamaru scowled at the middle Sabaku sibling, but Ebony dropped to her knees and hugged Kankuro's neck.

"Let Kitty go Shika! He was just showing me a show and Temi broke his toys." Ebony got teary eyed and Shikamaru released his control over Kankuro's shadow and Temari felt terrible as a river of tears spilled down her cheeks. Shikamaru sighed and grabbed her leading her out of the house.

"So troublesome."

Kankuro hugged Ebony back and picked up the broken pieces becoming teary-eyed himself. He ruffled Ebony's hair and she was border-lining tears so Kankuro kneeled down and smiled.

"Ebony I'm going to go make some brand new puppets and I'll make a whole new show just for you OK?" Ebony smiled and wiped her eyes.

"Just for me?" She squeaked and Kankuro nodded. She flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Oh thank you Kitty you're the best!" He chuckled and pried her off of him and headed towards the door. "Bye bye kitty!" Ebony shouted causing Kankuro to smile and shake his head he was getting to soft.

Ebony yawned her eyes dropping a small amount.

Gaara swiftly picked her up and carried her up the stairs, Alice ghosting behind making no noise at all. She waited in the hallway as he tucked in his daughter and kissed her on the forehead before leaving her room, and moving towards his wife. She smiled and held out her arms and embraced him. She tilted his chin up and smiled.

"You are loved Sabaku no Gaara." She whispered and pressed her lips to his. He smiled into her kiss, and dragged her down the hallway and into there room. She collapsed face first into the bed and sighed in bliss. Gaara laid beside her and pulled her to his chest, absently running kisses down the back of her neck.

"I know." He whispered and Alice smiled, snuggling into his chest where his heartbeat was set in a perfect rhythm and like a perfect lullaby she fell right to sleep.


	34. Christmas In Hell

**_I_** **_would love to thank darkness engulfs me, jinxedpixie, ReaderFreak10, Akizu Miko, and iliveinthetwilight, for all of the amazing reviews. As you may be wondering why I'm not responding to each one individually is simple. I have to include a message up here and I want to make sure you all read it, cause I know one of you is going to kill me. coughdarknessengulfsmecough and some of you may help. Anyway I was loosing inspiration for this stpory, but since it was soooo far along and so many people read it, I felt like I couldn't delete it and putting it on hiatus would be just as mean, so. I put a horrible nasty twist on it. This is probablly the most depressing chapter I have ever written...its not for the faint of heart and there are deaths. On a happier note I am going to continue this story just as long as I don't get killed._**

* * *

The room was small and simple. Two chairs a metal table and a bullet-proof window. A tall iron door on the far wall. A girl sat on the chair on the far side of the room. She didn't move, she didn't breathe, she simply sat. Long knotted, tangled and slightly curled jet black hair cascaded down her back. Her icy blue eyes stared at the table, she was wearing a blood soaked shirt with pants to match and she remained perfectly still.

A man walked in with a simple tape recorder that was on and sat across from her. He laced his fingers together and stared at the girl. Her eyes never left the table. He sighed and rested his chin on his laced fingers.

"Let's start with something simple, your name." His voice was kind and soft, the girl made no movement to show she had heard him, and for a minute he thought she wasn't going to respond. Her hands which rested on the table with her fingers spread out, didn't even twitch.

"Alice…Sabaku no Alice." Her voice was choppy and barely audible and the man could tell at one point her voice had probably been beautiful. As she talked he could clearly see the length of her canines far extended what normal humans should be. His gaze remained on her face but her attention was on the table. So he danced around what he really wanted to ask her with another pointless question.

"And the man…the one we found with you…he is your husband right? The Kazekage of Sand?" For the first time he saw her move. Her eyes flickered to the glass, and in the room next door sat the red head unmoving just like her, not breathing, not moving just sitting. Her eyes flickered back to the table, her fingers twitched slightly.

"Yes." Her lips barely moved as she spoke. The man sighed at the rate he was going he wouldn't get much out of her, but he knew she was in a deep state of shock and probablly depression, so he tried one more question.

"And when did this occur?" He was polite as he possibly could be. The girl stayed quiet her pupils would jerk every few seconds or a muscle would ripple, he shook his head and began to stand up when she finally spoke in a whispered voice.

"Christmas eve." Slowly he sat back down and sighed placing his head in his hands and decided to go for it...the worst thing he could get was silence, and then there was the thin chance that she would respond, besides they needed answers...nothing else. So he went for it, he picked his head out of his hands and inhaled sharply, speaking while exhaling.

"Look Alice I need you to tell me what happened." He decided to stop beating around the bush and the girl seemed to retreat, she shifted into the position she was once in and continued staring at the table. Her breath seemed to echo throughout the room as she inhaled it shakily and exhaled it the same way.

"I was in the Kazekage's office." Her words jerked along with her pupils as she spoke. She took another shaky breath and her eyes jerked back to the table. "It was the day I was supposed to get a shot." Her pupils began skittering again, she inhaled and exhaled. "I don't have to breathe, I'm dead but it helps calm me down."

"Please go on…I know this is difficult." The Jonin tried to reassure the black haired girl. Her eyes refocused on the table.

"A ninja…who had been posted at the gate busted into the office….he told us that Sound ninja had been potted delivering gigantic metal crates, and then he took off. It only took us a second to get downstairs and out the door but when we did…" Her nails dug into the metal table and her entire body rippled until she was so tense she was shaking. Her pupils skittering violently, it took her several minutes to calm down.

"We saw the guard get tackled and bitten…by this thing with rotting flesh and decaying organs…it was a zombie." Her fingers were twitching violently and her breath was unsteady and shaking. "Not thirty seconds later, he became one of them and he turned to us….smelling our flesh." She had to stop again, her pupils skittering once more.

"I jumped in front of Gaara and he bit me… my body healed it as soon as I was bitten, it didn't even faze me. So I bit Gaara…I didn't want to loose him." Empty tears began falling down her cheeks. "I had to pick him up; it is incredibly painful to be turned." She had to stop her pupils skittered violently and her fingernails dug into the metal. "I ran as fast as I could to my home….Kankuro, Temari, Shikamaru, and Eb-ebony…my baby…they were dead all of them, eaten alive by those creatures…" She broke down sobbing uncontrollably. The door opened and Anko walked in, trading with the other Jonin. She grabbed the chair and walked around the table, sitting beside her, gently rubbing her back. Anko sat there for several hours trying to get the vampire to calm down, when she finally did, Alice just continued.

"That was when my heart stopped…I remember seeing red and I remember tearing limb from limb everyone of those undead bastards that walked through my front door…for three days…until Gaara had fully changed." She paused and gulped closing her eyes and letting silent tears slip down her cheeks. "We left and found no survivors…he buried the entire city in sand and made sure it ripped apart every last one of them…" Alice was shaking; you found us two days later, unconscious in the desert.

"Do you know…how they were created?" Anko regretted asking the question, she would much rather leave the girl alone for awhile. Alice took an unneeded shaking breath and her eyes flickered to the room next to hers.

"Can I see Gaara after?" Her voice held such a deep tone of pleading that Anko just nodded.

"Kabuto had been working on weapons using disease and chemicals to kill people, but something went wrong and those…things were created…" Her voice was beginning to crack so Anko didn't push it any farther. Instead she stood up putting a hand on Alice's back as she stood up. She opened the iron door for her. Every ninja that knew either Alice or Gaara stood in the hallway.

Anko unlocked the other door and let Alice go inside before shutting it. Everyone moved to the glass to peer into the room. Gaara's gaze had flickered to her, and slowly he moved his arms off his lap. Alice sat on his lap a second later, her fingers coiling in his blood stained shirt and buried her face into his chest, her body shaking in sobs. His arms wrapped around her back, he rested his chin on the top of her head and closed his yes.

Tears fell down his face and got lost in her ebony colored hair as he cried with her.


	35. One Amazing Dream: Finale!

darkness engulfs me- Well thank you! BUT unfortunatley this is the finale and man is this a MAJOR twist! This idea just came to me and so I decided to make it the final chapter...the only way I'll change it is if people hate it...hopefully they wont...please tell me what you think!

jinxedpixie- This is the final chapter and this chapter is the twisted ending where jaws (hopefully) drop!

Jenn- I am sorry but I swear this chapter is happy! It is the finale!

sexychillpill-Thank you! This is the last one please tell me what you think!

Akizu Miko- Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Please tell me what you think of the finale...I might rewrite it, but I really like this one it depends on feedback so please...tell me what you think!

ReaderFreak10-Well I did trick you but not in the way you think...Enjoy the finale!

Mrs. Neji Uchiha- (Stops your mob) It will do you guys no good! Go home and read this chapter! HUGE twist for an ending! It explains everything!

* * *

Alice stood out on her balcony…overlooking the small town, she placed a hand over her chest, where her beating heart should have been, nothing moved against her hand. Her icy colored eyes scanned the small homes, most of which were dark and held no light to them at all. She slowly walked into her room and looked around, a plain bed, nothing to fancy, her eyes remained blank as she moved down a hallway and opened the door to her fathers room. Sure enough her father lay sleeping peacefully on the bed, breathing evenly.

She remembered being bitten by a handsome stranger, one that had stopped her where she stood, but for the life of her she could not remember what he looked like, all she remembered was that he had a deep, rich voice, it carried a seductive tone.

Like a ghost she moved into her bathroom and looked in the dirty mirror. The tips of her fangs, trailed past her lower lip, she examined her pale skin in the smooth, satin, silky white dress and lifted her clawed fingers. Sadness overwhelmed her, but she didn't cry, she couldn't cry. She was dead…it was impossible to cry. She moved back onto her balcony staring out into the dark night.

Was it all a dream? Nothing more then a pigment of her imagination? Was it a possibility for her future? Would they ever be real? Gaara? Naruto? Temari? Kankuro? Or would she be an immortal…with no purpose? Her eyes flickered to the sand, her mind whirling with all the possibilities. She began toying with her razor sharp nails, not truly paying attention to what she was doing.

"They were all very real at one time." Alice gasped, that was the voice of the one who had bitten her. She whirled around, her dark hair spilling over one of her shoulders, her eyes widened as her eyes landed on the beautiful all too familiar figure that stood in front of her.

Beautifully messy red locks of hair framed a pale face. Two sea colored pupiless orbs chained in thick black rings, stared back at her holding amusement. His lips were curved upwards in a smirk, and his attire was the same as her dream. Her mouth fell open in shock and her eyes widened tremendously.

"Sabaku no Gaara at your service." Delicately his cold fingers, which felt normal to her, coiled around her wrist as he brought her hand to his lips and delicately kissed it. She still seemed to be in shock and so he continued. "We didn't get properly introduced last night."

"B-but you're the Kazekage…Temari…Naruto…Ebony…Dream…" Her voice got weaker with every word and the beautiful girl faltered, looking to the flawless male for answers. He smirked and chuckled darkly, easily hoisting himself onto her railing. He coiled his arms around her waist and lifted her onto his lap, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Normally a vampire transformation is excruciatingly painful, so I wanted to try something new; I wanted to show you what we could be like together. I put you in my past and switched our roles, I made you the vampire and I the human, everyone you encountered and everyone you fought was someone that was alive during my era, and yes I was the Kazekage. I faked my own death so no one find out I was a vampire." Her eyes seemed to scan back and forth as her brain tried to absorb the idea.

"Then…did you put everything in my head? You proposing? Us having a child? Everything? And what about the zombies? Did that really happen?" He chuckled and tightened his grip on her.

"No all I gave you was the basic outline, me personality, my friends and siblings personalities and what the world looked like…your mind decided all the rest, however I could see what was in your head, I was amused when we got married…that was a twist I had not anticipated." It took her a minute to fully register everything and when she did she shifted and placed her hand on his cheek, locking gazes with him.

"I feel like I've known you for many years…but I am confused on one thing…will you answer a question for me?" He seemed to hesitate but after a minute or so, he nodded. "Why me?" All hesitation left his eyes and he smiled.

"When vampires find there…perfect match…the male is drawn to the female with the need to protect and defend her, even if it means sacrificing themselves, its hard to explain." He couldn't seem to grasp the right words towards the end of his explanation and Alice interrupted him.

"So another words its like a never-ending circle of love and devotion." He nodded and placed his head on her shoulder. "But why did you turn me? Not that I don't like it, but I'm just curious."

"I had no original intension of turning you, the first time I saw you is when I knew, but before I actually spoke to you I wanted to know your likes, your dislikes, and your family. When I saw how badly your dad abused you, I wanted nothing more then to kill him, but I was too afraid it would make you sad and so I refrained, I turned you because he shot you and you were bleeding too much, you would of died before we would of made it to the hospital." She seemed stunned after the words he shot you left his mouth, and he placed soothing butterfly kisses on her neck.

"What am I gonna do now….I can't stay here…" Her voice trailed off as her mind raced, searching for some explanation. The male moved his head up so his breath ghosted across her ear and the sensitive flesh of her neck, despite the fact she needed no warmth, she shivered.

"That's why I am here…to offer you a new life, if you do not want it, you will never see me again…" He paused and picked her up setting her back on the balcony. "I told you the pull is too strong, I will always be near making sure you are safe, but I would make it a mission to always be hidden unless absolutely necessary an-" He stopped as her fingers interlaced with his and she smiled.

"No….I want to be with you." She stepped onto the balcony and moved her arms to wrap around his torso, stepping onto her tiptoes she kissed him sweetly and smiled up at him. "Its much better kissing you in person." He smirked leaned down and captured her lips, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and gently running them through her hair.

Suddenly she ripped from his grasp and smiled devilishly at him.

"Catch me if you can." She disappeared from the balcony, landing gracefully on the ground below and taking off. Gaara smiled and followed her with all seeing eyes, before he was gone, pushing his legs attempting to catch the black haired beauty as she raced across the desert…her musical laughter calling back to him.


End file.
